


New destiny

by Silverwood



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-11-07 18:38:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 36,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11064819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverwood/pseuds/Silverwood
Summary: Following the defeat of Ganon, Link and Zelda begin to rebuild Hyrule. Their first mission will be to repair the divines beasts that have stopped working and to recruit new prodigies to control them. Their first destination will be the Zora Domain. During their journey, a miracle will occur to help them carry out this mission. They will learn, however, that Hylia reserves a new destiny for them to counter a new threat. Knowing that these heroes had failed 100 years ago, even with the guardians and the divines beasts, the goddess will ensure that this mistake does not happen again.





	1. Ressurection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here my first Chapter and my first fanfiction. Since I've done the game zelda breath of the wild, I wanted to write a sequel that take place after the end of the story.

Few days have passed since the defeat of calamity Ganon in the kingdom of Hyrule. The princess Zelda and her knight Link begin a new journey. They must rebuild Hyrule to restore the harmony and the peace. First, they need to take care of the divines beasts, which did not seem to work anymore. Yes, there were no more pilots to control them, but it did not prevent them from working.

Zelda knew that she should find new prodigies, but it was necessary that the divine beasts work first, but how? It has been so long since the Sheikah worked on these relics that she did not remember anymore. She could ask Impa and her companions for help, but they were unfortunately too old for this task. However, one thing at the time. For the moment, they had to go to the Zora Domain to meet king Dorephan and ask him for the permission to investigate Vah'Ruta.

The night suddenly fall, obliging them to install a camp. Even if the plague Ganon had been overcome, monsters continue to terrorize Hyrule and skeletons still appear at night. At least this time, they can die for good because the blood moon do not exist anymore.

Zelda decided to set the fire and to prepare the food while Link stood guard. Beign at the top of Ruto mountain, Link could see the magnificent city of the zoras. He tought about his last visit in the Domain. At that time, Link had just woken up without memories. However, when he came at the Domain to save the zoras of Vah'Ruta, the memories of their princess Mipha returned. All his childhood by her side paraded in front of his eyes as well their last conversation. He felt then a profound sadness and realized that he loved her tenderly. Unfortunately, Waterblight Ganon took her life 100 years ago. He manages to free her spirit, but it hurt him even more.  
During his adventure, he did not stop thinking of her. However, it was worse since she had join the heavens. The heart broken, Link burst into tears. Zelda, who noticed it, approached him, worried.

-Are you all right, Link? 

-No, Zelda, I can't stop thinking about Mipha. Returning to the Domain is really difficult for me.

-I understand you, it is the one that you loved who died.

-She would have been my wife!! Corrected Link.

-Sorry, I had forgotten that the zora armor was a proposal of marriage by the princess.

-I wish she was still alive. Without Ganon, I would be married and maybe have childrens.

-All of this is my fault, if I would have succeeds to use my power, Mipha and the other prodigies would still be alive, admited Zelda.

Link put his hands on her shoulders and looked her straight in the eyes.

-Do not blame everything on you. You did your best to use your powers and we did not know that Ganon would come back so quickly.

-My power showed themselves when you was about to die!!! Scream Zelda.

-It is not your fault, you understand!  
-Im sorry, but to know they are gone forever make me so sad.

-I believe we should sleep now.

-Do you need to speak more? I'm all hears you know.

-Do you think the spirits of our friends are really in heavens?

-Yes. Just like me, you saw them disappearing above the castle. However, I would have liked to wish them farewell, especially my father. But know that they will always be with us.

-Their powers is the last thing I have from them. I miss Mipha so much that I use her grace simply to hear her voice in my head.

-If you want, I can go to the Domain alone.

-No, you need me. My duty is and will alway be to protect you. I promised it to the spirit of your father.

With this, Link settled down to sleep. Zelda looked at him a moment, sad. She loved this man so much that it was hard seeing him in this state. The princess wished that Link have the same feeling for her, but unfortunately, he still loved Mipha. However, it could change after his mourning. Zelda would then wait the good time to admit her feelings. The princess fall asleep while thinking about Link.

***

During the night, Zelda woke up and noticed the absence of Link. Worry, she leaped up and looked around the camp, but there was nobody. Where the hell did he go right in the middle of the night? Zelda equipped herself with a sword and went out of the camp to go look for him. Much to her relief, she found him at the top of the mountain , praying. 

Strange, he never did that before. Curious and not wishing to disturb him, Zelda hid behind a tree and listened.

-Dear Goddess Hylia, since I've completed your quest, I don't know what to do. My life is nothing without the presence of Mipha. Even if I rebuild Hyrule with Zelda, I would never be happy. I thought the revenge would settle everything, but I realize not. Why did you do this Hylia? Why you didn't help Zelda to use her powers 100 years ago?

Link was crying with rage and knocked with his fists on the ground.

-I would love to see her again and finally to have the life I dreamed with her. After all I have done for your world, I should have a reward. I'm sick of being the hero and seeing all the people around me die. Sometimes I only wish to join her in heaven.

Link had suicidal thoughts? After all the trials he overcame, he is depressed? Yes, his task of stopping Ganon was not easy and many of his friends died, except her. However, Zelda lived the same thing 100 years ago and she almost lost Link. Did she thought sbout suicide? No, she continued to advance and threw herself into the wolf's mouth to imprison Ganon, for she had hope. Her life was only beginning now that Ganon was dead. Since her childhood, she never had the freedom to do what she wanted. Her father compelled her to pray to the goddess every day to make use of her powers, which unfortunately proved too late. Today, her task to defeat Ganon accomplished, she could do what she wanted. Link had to understand that committing suicide was useless. The Princess needed him and wanted to see the strong, positive man she once knew.

-Do not do that, Link! Do you really think that Mipha would approve that?

-Why? She's dead now. Why live when I have nothing left?

-And me in all this?

-You may be the only friend I have left, Zelda, but how do you want me to build a future with my wife if she's dead?

-So I'm not important to you? She asked, furious.

-Sorry, but I don't know what to do anymore. I miss her so much.

-You know, maybe someday you will find another woman.

-Ah yes, who?

-Well...

Zelda shook her head. She could not confess her love when he was in that state. 

-Leave it, all you have to understand is that Mipha wants you to keep on living, get married, and have children with another woman.  
Suddenly it began to rain and lightning tore up the sky. Link looked at his Sheikah slate and strangely, it announced a clear sky. Fearful of being struck by lightning, Link changed his metal equipment to wood. Still, a powerful flash of lightning fell near him, throwing him against a rock. Scared, Zelda rushed in. 

-Are you fine? The princess asked in panic. 

-I have only a small scratch on my leg, nothing serious.

-What…

The storm suddenly ceased, to the great amazement of our heroes. Link noticed the body of a female Zora in the middle of the mountain. Oddly enough, he felt like he knew her.

-No it's impossible!

Before Zelda could ask him what he was talking about, Link ran to the Zora, who seemed unconscious. Taking her in his arms, he realized that it was actually Mipha in flesh and blood. Link could not believe it, his beloved had resurrected, but how? Had Hylia listened to his prayer? For the lightning to bring her back into this world, it could only be her work.

-Oh thank you, goddess Hylia!

Crying of joy, he kissed her on the forehead. Suddenly she opened her beautiful amber eyes.

-Link?

-It's me my love. Everything will be fine, I'm here.

-How does ...

-I don't know what happened, but you have returned to the world of the living.

-I do not feel cold anymore and I'm able to touch you, she said, stroking his cheek.

-I'm so glad to see you again!

-Me too! I'm so happy to have a second chance. Back to life is all I wanted !! Sobbed the Zora.

Both in tears, they embraced tenderly. Zelda contemplates the scene, moved, confused and overwhelmed with sadness. She was glad that Mipha was back among the living, but now Link will never be with her. That the goddess also realized her vow surprised her. Never did the goddess help her use her powers to fight Ganon and now she brings someone back to life!  
No one would have died if she had listened to the prayers of Zelda in the past. It filled her with rage.

-Zelda !!!!

Mipha ran to Zelda and jumped into her arms.

-Mipha, oh Mipha! It's a miracle to see you alive again!

-I'm as surprised as you are. I did not think that Hylia would do such a thing. I have never heard of such power.

Mipha's smile suddenly disappeared.

-It's a shame that the other prodigies and the king could not have had the same gift.

-I'm sorry, Mipha. If I had known that Hylia would bring you back to life, I would have prayed for you all, Link confessed.

\- Unlike me who wanted to come back to you, the others do not seem to want to resuscitate, saying that their task was accomplished. However, I would have liked them to be there.

How was it in heaven? Zelda asked.

-Not as beautiful as you think. However, I did not have time to visit since you brought me back. I can't wait to see the reaction of Zora, my father and my brother.

Mipha saw Link's wound in the leg. Faithful to her habits, she wanted to take care of him, but realized that her power was no longer working. She had forgotten that Link owned it now. He could give her grace back, but it was better that he recovered all his energy. She'd tell him about it tomorrow, because for now he and Zelda seemed exhausted. 

-Let's go to sleep, I'll take care of your wound later, she said.

Zelda and Link nodded and went back to their camp to sleep. Having a surplus cover, he offered one to Mipha. The latter, who felt very tired since her return to life, accepted willingly. Strangely, she felt she was not alive. Maybe that's how you feel when you're resurrected.

-Are you all right, Mipha?

-Yes, Link, I'm coming.

Before settling down to sleep, she watched the domain of the Zoras in the distance.

-Father, tomorrow you will have your daughter again with you. As for you, Sidon, I am impatient to see what man you have become, she murmured.

Unable to stand up any more, Mipha lay down beside Link and wrapped her arms around his waist. Princess Zora felt very happy and she promised herself not to waste her second life. Certainly, she did not want to drive Vah'ruta again, even though she liked the creature.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If some people wonder why I brought bakc Mipha to life, it's because she wa my favorite characters in the game and I was so sad she was dead when loving Link. Next chapter, we will know why Hylia brought her back to life.


	2. Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mipha will now know the true purpose of Hylia.

When Mipha opened her eyes, she noticed that she becomes a spirit again and that she was no longer with Link and Zelda, but in paradise. The clouds surrounding her confirmed it. Yet she had just returned to life.Would all this have been a dream? No, it could not be possible, because the dead don't sleep and his two friends seemed so real. Maybe she was just doing a nightmare and she was sleeping at their side now. Suddenly, the spirit of a zora with the same appearance as her, but as great as her father Dorephan appeared before her. Mipha then recognized her mother.

-Mother?

Mipha never thought of seeing her again one day, even in paradise, at least if it was real. She missed her so much that his mind might be playing tricks on her. She remembered that a few months after the birth of Sidon, her mother left for the Mount of Lightning. Being a great warrior, she was always going to practice at this place to don't be disturbed. Unfortunately, she did not know that a Lynel had settled on this mountain a few days earlier. Her mother tried to fight him, but unfortunately, she couldn't do anything against his thunderbolts arrows. When the Zoras learned of her disappearance, they sought her for weeks before finding her corpse. Since that day, Mipha hoped to see her again and now she is in front of her, but why?

-It's really me, my dear daughter. How glad I am to see the woman you have become!

-A woman who wanted to become a warrior like her mother and wanted to save Hyrule, but who failed, complain Mipha.

-On the contrary, I am proud of you! And then, you have a second chance, which happens rarely.

-I do not understand.

-I communicate with you in your dream. You're not really in paradise. You're sleeping right now with Link, reassured her mother.

-Spirit's can communicate in dreams? I have never been able to do it to Link. Besides, why did you decide to talk to me after all this time? When I was in paradise why did not you come to see me?

-You did not stay long enough in paradise and you did not have the power to let my spirit communicate with you.

-My power?

"My time is short, but it is the goddess Hylia who sends me."Know that she didn't bring you back because of Link's prayers. He and Zelda were only in the right place at the right time, she explained.

-Why then?

-Hylia felt that the evil still hovered over Hyrule even after the defeat of Ganon. A new threat is about to attack this world and the goddess has chosen you to help Link and Zelda.

-I'm just a mere prodigy.

-Not anymore. When Link will gives you back your grace, your healing power will be more powerful. Do you really know where this magic comes from?

-I inherited it from you.

-You do not know everything about our descendants. Hylia's blood flows in our veins like Zelda. However, we did not inherit the same power.

-It's impossible!

Mipha did not believe it at all. No zora is mentioned in the legend, but only a princess named Zelda and Link. The saviors of Hyrule had always been their ancestors.

\- 10,000 years ago, a zora controlled Vah'Ruta, one of my ancestors. After the defeat of Ganon, he spent some time at the castle of Hyrule. He then fell in love with the Zelda of that time and this was also the case for the princess. One day they had a child, a zora who had inherited part of her mother's powers. If the legend has never spoken of it, it is because this secret has been hidden from all, said his mother.

-How do you know about this?

-The goddess told me everything. She sees everything since the creation of the world.

His mother spirit was beginning to disappear, which left her little time.

-Let's talk about your new power. You can now communicate with the spirits and even summon them for a certain period of time. You will need however to find a former monk hidden in the spirit temple, a place forgotten in Gerudo since the time of the hero of time, to learn to control it well.

-It's too much for me, Mipha complained.

-This mission is simple, helps Link and Zelda repair the divine beasts, rebuild Hyrule and find new prodigies. Once this is done, you have to help Zelda regain its power of light and Link to recover the power of the master sword. Then you will have to meet the old monk to fulfill your new destiny. Not wanting to make the same mistake as hundred years ago, the goddess does not wish only the two heroes, an army of guardians and divine beats, but also spirit's. Legend is about to change my darling.

Mipha realized that her mother was beginning to disappear completely.

-My time here is over, know that I liked to see you one last time. The fate of Hyrule is now in the hands of you, Link and Zelda. You should never fail.

-Wait, who is this new threat? Ganon?

-An entity even older than Ganon. An enemy whom the goddess thought defeated for a long time.

Her mother disappeared without adding anything and Mipha woke up. She was again at Mount Ruto with Link and Zelda. Those who had just risen looked at Mipha perplexed.

-You all right, Mipha? Looks like you've just had a nightmare.

-Not at all Link. It was rather strange.

Mipha preferred not to tell them anything for now, for she had difficulty believing her mother's revelation. She preferred to know more and hold evidence before confessing to her friends. Moreover, they had just defeated Ganon. Perhaps it was better not to worry them for now.

On this, Mipha rose, prepared, and went with her companions to the Zora Domain. The Princess Zora was very anxious to see her brother again and especially her father, the only one who knew the true origin of her family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's was not a long chapter, but I didn't walk to talk about this new destiny more. I will tell more later. Next chapter, Mipha will go back to zora domain.


	3. Return home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mipha, Link and Zelda will arrive to Zora Domain. Mipha will meet her father and borther again. For Zelda and Link, they want to talk about Vah'Ruta and new prodigies.

After an hour's march, our three heroes finally arrived at the bridge leading directly to the Zoras Domain. A smile appeared on Mipha's face when she saw her magnificent silver-colored city. For a hundred years she had not set foot there, and now she was preparing to return home. She never thought that after her defeat against Ganon it would have been possible. Following the release of her spirit by Link, confronting Waterblight Ganon, she remembered observing her city for a while, hoping her father would be fine and disappointed not to be able to see it for the last time. However, her wish was fulfilled. Impatient to see her father and brother, Mipha ran to the entrance of the city. Link and Zelda had a hard time following her and found her in good shape for someone who just returned to life after 100 years.

When the guards at the entrance saw Mipha, they were stunned to see their princess again. They had however doubts whether it was she, for she had died in Vah'ruta according to the hero Link. Fearing that it was a trick, they blocked the road. Mipha didn't understand.

-Why do you block me the way? It's me, your Princess Mipha.

-I do not know who you are, but you have the nerve to take the appearance of our princess to fooled us! One of the guards let go.

-What? I am not a servant of Ganon, much less a damned Yiga, said Mipha, offended.

-It's really her, said Link

-Sir Link. Is it me or the Princess Zelda is with you?

-It's me in flesh and blood.

-By defeating Ganon, I saved her from her imprisonment, Link explained.

-So Ganon is dead? Dorephan will be pleased to hear it.

-We want to have an audience with him.

-I'd like to know first of all what is this, he asks by pointing Mipha.

-Well, it's your princess. I know this may sound absurd, but the goddess Hylia brought her back into the world of the living.

-That is absurd indeed. I respect you Sir Link, but I can't believe you.

Mipha was discouraged. How could they not recognize her? She did not think it would be so complicated to enter her city, even accompanied by the princess and her knight. It is true that to return between the dead is absurd, yet it was easy to recognize her. If his father and brother were there, they would know right away that it was her. So there was only one solution to prove it.

-Link give me back my grace. If I use my healing power, he'll know it's me. No zora in the field has this power.

-And how am I supposed to do that?

-I did it when you freed my spirit. Think of the person who is dear to you and pronounces the same sentence as me.

Link looked at Mipha straight in the eye and thought only of the beautiful woman with whom he was soon to marry.

-I give you the grace of Mipha, he said.

A ball of light appeared in Link's hands and she entered directly into Mipha's body. The two guards assisted to the scene without really understanding what was going on. When the magic was again in her, Mipha felt like she had recovered a part of her soul. Finally, she could heal her lover and her companions as before. She only hoped to be able to use it, because after all, she has not done it for a hundred years. She would know too if her magic was really more powerful as her mother had told her.

\- Now Link, show me your leg.

-This is just a scratch Mipha.

She kicked his wound and Link complained of pain.

-It will not work with me, she warned him.

Seeing he had no choice, Link sat down and let Mipha touch his leg. The zora then closed her eyes and concentrated. Suddenly, light sprang from her hand and after a few seconds, the wound of his lover had completely healed. Her magic was much more powerful, because it's didn't take several minutes before healing an injury.

Zelda watched the scene, jealous that the princess of the zoras could do what she wanted with Link. Her friend's return made her very happy, but seeing her being gentle with him, Zelda was starting to get tired. Sometimes she wondered why she lost so much time with this man. He did not want her and would always have eyes only for Mipha. She was eager to work on Vah'ruta and think of something else, though Mipha may still be in the way.

-You are indeed our princess, said a guard.

-This magic can't be used by anyone else, that's for sure. However, we still find it hard to believe that the goddess has brought you back. She never made such a wish.

-Can you guide us to my father now?

-Of course he'll be glad to see you again.

Even though she knew the way to the throne room, Mipha preferred to be escorted, for the Zora people might not let her go when they saw their princess return. When she and her two friends entered the city, all the Zora people stared at her with astonished eyes. Some began to whisper and others tried to approach her. The two guards kept them, however, specifying that she wanted first to see her father before explaining everything to them. As she went up the stairs, the princess looked at the statue which represented her. She was beautiful and knowing how much her people loved her made her cry. She regretted having caused them so much grief because she absolutely wanted to help Link against Ganon. She vowed to never make the same mistake.

***

King Dorephan was presently discussing with the council and his son about Vah'Ruta when suddenly he heard his people screaming outside. What happening outside? Yet the ceremony in honor of his beloved deceased daughter was only in two days.  
-Muzu can you go see what's going on.

-Of course your Majesty.

The elder quietly left the throne room and came back a few minutes later with a smile, something he rarely did.

-So what's going on?" The king asked

-I don't know how to explain it to you, Your Majesty, but you will never guess who Link is with.

-With Princess Zelda?

-Not only her, but your daughter. I don't know how this is possible, but she alive and well.

-Link told us she was dead in Vah'Ruta.

-That's right, father, but the goddess Hylia brought me back !!!

Link, Mipha and Zelda entered the room. Dorephan couldn't believe it, the pearl of his eyes was alive. He did not know why the goddess had done such a miracle, but he thanked her for this wonderful gift. Unable to restrain himself more, he wept with joy.

-My beautiful daughter, I am glad to see you again among us.

-If you knew how much I missed you!

Mipha hurried to his father and jumped into his arms to hold him tight.

-For a hundred years, I kept thinking about you and wondering if you were okay. When my spirit was released, I wanted to see you one last time.

-Well! Now you can see me every day, "replied his father.

-I still regret having what I have done. I did not think that my people loved me to the point of building a statue there and doing a ceremony in my honor.

-Do not say that, girl. I am proud of you and of what you have accomplished. No matter what happened, you helped Link to defeat Ganon and save Hyrule.

Prince Sidon, who had said nothing since the arrival of his sister, looked at her perplexed. He was so young at the time of her death that he remembered very little about what she looked like other than her statue. Seeing again his sister filled him with happiness, but he remained frozen without being able to say anything. It was when she approached him that he finally managed to hold her in his arms.

-My beloved sister, it's a miracle to see you alive again.

-Sidon !!!!! You really became a handsome man, she said, laughing.

-It's family, you know.

Zelda was moved to see the entire Zora family gathered again. She would love to see her father again and be able to tell him how much he miss her and that she was sorry. She sincerely hoped that he and her mother would look at her up there. Losing his parents was really difficult even 100 years later. She was wondering if Link thought of his parents sometimes even if they had lost them at the age of eight. What had happened to them anyway? Never did Link talk about it. All she knew was that his father was part of the royal guard of Hyrule.

-Link and Zelda, you can approach," Dorephan said.

Once, near the king, our two heroes bowed.

-Son, could you help your sister to rearrange her room? I also believe that the Zora people wish to see their princess, if it suits you Mipha.

-No problem. Come brother, I think we have a lot to say.

-Indeed.

-See you later Link.

Once alone with the king and his council, Dorephan addressed his two guests.

-Link, thank you again for saving Hyrule, but especially for being responsible for the return of my lovely daughter.

-I didn't do anything, it's...

-The work of the goddess Hylia, but you prayed," he interrupted.

-Can we now know the reason for your coming, Princess?" Muzu suddenly let go.

-To announce that Ganon has been defeated and it is time to rebuild Hyrule all together." I want above all to repair the divine creatures that have ceased to function and find a new prodigy among your people.

-Sorry? You want Mipha to regain control of this thing? You forget that it was your fault that our princess became prodigies and died in battle. Now that she has miraculously returned from the dead, you want to kill her again?

-Calm down Muzu, let her finish, warned the king.

-Mipha does not wish to control Vah'Ruta again. She told me thia morning. She suggested her brother as a replacement.

-You are a shame princess Zelda. I understand why your kingdom fell.

Link looked at Muzu furiously. How dare he speak so to his friend? And why did he begin to hate hylians again? He still remembered that Muzu hated him when he arrived at the domain and how he accused him for the death of Mipha. Today it was Zelda's turn to undergo his insults.

-Sorry for interupting you, Muzu, but you said the same thing about me and today you accept me. Why not do the same with Zelda? You trusted me and look around you. Your city his saved, Vah'ruta is no longer corrupt and I freed the spirit of Mipha to finally pray the goddess to bring her back. In addition, it was your princess who suggested her brother and not her.

-Sorry, maybe I got a little carried away. It is true that I should respect the decision of the princess. However, will the prince agree?

-For the moment, it is Vah'Ruta that interests me and not the prodigies. I want to have access to the divine beast to investigate it.

-I and the council were thinking of sending zoras for this task, but if you want to go in their place, it will be a great pleasure. However, I would like you to wait a few days. I believe that tomorrow's ceremony will be a celebration in honor of my daughter's return.

\- Thank you, Your Majesty.

-You can leave now. Muzu, bring them to the guest rooms.

-As you say your Majesty.

Our two heroes emerged from the throne room and followed their guide to the rooms, situated under the main platform of the city. Muzu never stopped staring at Zelda, and Link knew he hated the princess. It is true that unlike Link, Zelda and her father had chosen Mipha to control Vah'Ruta because of her healing powers and that it was their fault that Waterblight Ganon eliminated he. However, it was Mipha's choice to fight Ganon, but Muzu and the other elders seemed to have trouble understanding him. Now arriving at their room, Muzu left the premises without even greeting them.

***

When Sidon and Mipha left Link and Zelda alone with their father, they decided to go and visit the citizens of the domain. The Zoras were incredibly happy to see their princess again, but all seemed surprised that the goddess had brought her back. Some even prayed to thank the goddess for this miracle. Mipha thought they were exaggerating and unfortunately they did not know the real reason for her return. She had to meet her father this evening to learn more about her family's ancestors. However, for now, she wanted to spend time with her brother. They stopped before the statue and contemplated it.

-This statue is really beautiful.

-When you were dead, I often came to pray here, wishing to fight with you.

-We would have made a good team, but you were very young at the time.

-So young that I didn't remembered more of your appearance.

-I'm well represented, Mipha joked.

-You know what I meant, Mipha.

Sidon had really missed the Princess Zora and being at his side again made her so happy. Moreover, now he was no longer a child and she could have serious conversations with him. She wanted her brother to become the new prodigy and pilot of Vah'Ruta. Even if she no longer wanted to control the divine beast, she didn't want anyone else to use it. Her brother was the only trustworthy person and she knew he would be the best for this task. It was necessary, however, to know if he was ready.

-Sidon, I'd like to ask you something.

-Can I ask you a question first?

-If you want.

-Do you think you're going to marry Link soon? 

Mipha began to blush. She had not really thought about it since her return to life.

\- I ... of course ... yes ... once ...

"Do not tell me you're shy in front of your brother? joked Sidon.

-No, it's only that ...

-You're always the same, still unable to talk when it's about Link.

-Stop!

-Will he at least marry you? I have not seen him wear your armor for a long time.

-Of course, yes, you see that he loves me! Maybe you should find the love of your life too. If you want to succeed our father ...

-You're the eldest, not me.

-I'm not sure if I want the throne anymore, but that's not what I'm asking you.

Sidon had never really thought of it. He was soon an adult and one day or another he had to find a wife. Unfortunately, no Zora interested him, except maybe Kodah, but she was married. He regretted not having taken the first step some years earlier although she had eyes only for Link. When he lived in the domain, Kodah had fallen madly in love with him. Still seeing her with Mipha had made her so jealous that she asked him one day if he preferred her or the princess. Obviously, Link loved the princess, which broke her friendship with Kodah. When she realized she was behaving like a child, Link lived in Hyrule Castle and Mipha controlled Vah'Ruta. Shortly after, she met the zora of her life and married him. This disappointed Sidon, but as his father would say, one lost is not the end.

-I have not found the ideal zora, replied Sidon.

-Several zora would love to marry you. They even made a fanclub.

-I've got a fanclub?

-Don't tell me you never noticed it?

Mipha pointed at the three zora, including a little girl, who kept looking at them with a smile.

-Well, you've just come back and you've noticed something I have not seen for 100 years. I'm really blind. Only, I do not think they would be my taste, especially the little one, Sidon joked.

-There is only one way to know them and it spend time with them.

Mipha remembered when Link came to the domain she did not want to speak to him. However, the more months and years passed, the more she spent time with him. He became her best friend. However, when a Lynel seriously hurt Link, she realized she loved him. Shy, she was unable to confess her feelings to him and he left to become a knight of Hyrule before she could tell him. It was when they met at the castle to discuss about the divines beasts that she succeeded at last to confess her love. Unfortunately, their relationship did not last very long because of Ganon. She remembered her last conversation with him, saying that once Ganon had been defeated to come back to see her. It was to ask him to marry her, but it never took place.

-Are you all right, dear sister?" Sidon suddenly asked.

-I was just thinking about my last moments with Link. I was so afraid to never see him again when Ganon returned.

Mipha leaned her head against Sidon's shoulder, hugging her arm around her waist.

-You're alive now, and I will not let anyone take you away a second time. Thinking about it, the woman of my life is you. Nobody is more important than my sister, confessed her brother.

-I love you so much Sidon. You're the best brother.

They remained so for a moment until Mipha decided to ask him:

-Sidon, have you ever thought of becoming a prodigy?

-Quand Link saved your spirit, I started thinking about replacing you. Why?

\- I no longer wish to control Vah'Ruta and you are the only person I trust.

Sidon took his sister's hands and stared at her.

-It would give me great pleasure, and it would be an honor to replace you. On the other hand, you must teach me to fight. I'm far from being better than you, "his brother scoffed.

-Do not worry, I'm going to teach you how to fight with a spear as I did in Link 110 years ago. Maybe even I'll show you how to use healing power.

-I don't think I have inherited the power of a mother.

-We'll see. You should go see Zelda and tell him you agree to be the Zora prodigy. As for me, I'll go back to my room.

The siblings separated and the princess returned home. To his astonishment, Link was waiting for her near the door of her room. He suggested her to go camping as in the good old days. Mipha couldn't refuse his request.


	4. Love and celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mipha and Link go to camping and something will happen. Meanwhile, Zelda will meet Sidon for the first time. Then Dorephan will celebrate the return of his daughter.

After his fine conversation with his sister, Sidon went to Zelda's room. He was anxious to announce the good news. For a very long time he hoped one day to become a hero and make his father very proud. He was very happy when he helped Link to master Vah'Ruta. He would have liked to join him inside the divine beast and help him fight Waterblight Ganon, but he refused, scared to discover the body of his sister. Today, he have the chance to become what he dreamed of, a prodigy. It was a pity that Mipha no longer wanted to be one of them, but he understood her. Oddly, Sidon was not afraid of dying by choosing this path. He would have to meet his father to talk to him about it.

Arrived in front of the door of Zelda's room, Sidon did not even bother to knock and went in. Accustomed to being zoras, who normally do not wear any clothing, the prince had not thought it was a hylian. He noticed his mistake when he discovered her in underwear. Zelda yelled and threw her pillow on Sidon. Uncomfortable and cheeks red like a tomato, the prince turned around.

-Are you crazy? It's not a way to get into women rooms, Zelda yelled.

-Sorry, but I'm so used to see only zoras that ...

-That surprised me, that's all. Let's say no man has ...

-See you in underwear?

-It's exactly that. You can turn around now.

Zelda now wore a beautiful blue dress, leaving her shoulders uncovered. Sidon found her incredibly beautiful with her pers eyes and her long blond hair. He never thought that a hylian would please him one day. He had often read and heard stories about the princess, but he never believed she would be so magnificent.

-I ... you are a lovely princess.

-Thank you for the compliment, Prince Sidon, but it is only my night dress," she said, blushing.

-It has no importance.

"Then what is the reason for your coming here? Probably not to flirt with me.

-I know the night is approaching, but I must see you. I want to become the new zora prodigy and control Vah'Ruta once functional.

-I am very glad to hear that. If you want, come with us when we investigate.

-It will be a great pleasure. I'll leave you now, Princess, he said, saluting her with his usual smile where he showed his beautiful teeth.

This made Zelda blush, but the prince paid no attention to it, and went away. Zelda didn't think she would find that zora for her taste. The zoras of his fanclub were right, he was pretty hot. Knowing that nothing would happen between her and Link, why not try with Sidon? First, she had to know him better, and the best way would be to spend time with him.

***  
Mipha and Link were now heading towards the Zorana Upland to camp and have a good view of the Akkala region. Being able to repeat the activity they did frequently during their childhood, made them very happy. This gave them the impression that Ganon never showed up. They remembered that on their first camping night they had told stories of horror all night and laughed all the time. It was during this beautiful moment that their friendship began officially. This time it was different, because it will be the first time as a lover.

When they reached their destination, our two lovebirds mounted their tent and prepared a fire. Having made cooking all along his adventure, Link could do any dishes. He prepared delicious mushroom skewers with onion soup.

-It's very delicious. You've become a superb cook, Link.

-Thank you sweet-heart.

Mipha began to blush.

-My sweet-heart, it's a romantic name.

-And how would you name me? He asks with a laugh.

-Why not Linny? Joked Mipha.

\- Oh no, don't remind me of Kodah who always gave me that name.

-I remember how jealous she was of me.

-It's over now, she's married and has a little girl.

\- Did you ever help her find a friend?

To her daughter? Yes, I remember they were sending messages through the Zora river.

After they had finished their meal, Mipha and Link decided to sit down to watch the sunset over the Akkala region. The princess leaned her head against her lover's shoulders, and Link hugged her with his right arm. Since he woke up, Link had never felt so good. Initially, he didn't even know what to do and who he really was. It was a chance that King Roham had told him his story a little to bring back his memory. Link, however, only thought of accomplishing his mission and saving Zelda, until he reached the Zoras Domain. When he learned all about Mipha and all the memories of her returned, he was overwhelmed with sadness and rage. All the rest of his adventure he felt this until today. He tried to understand why Hylia decided to bring her back. He had doubts that it was only because he had prayed. Maybe Mipha knew it, but he didn't dare ask her for now, because he wanted to enjoy this beautiful moment.

-Akkala is still such a beautiful area and the tower makes a beautiful light. There are only the flyings guardians and the ruined fort that I don't really like.

-I wonder if they're always corrupt."Me and Zelda didn't pay attention to it once Ganon defeated.

-We will no doubt discover it one day. It is very strange that the divine beasts no longer function.

-Yes indeed. Mipha, I'd like to tell you something.

-What is it?

-I love you more than anything .

\- Me too, Link. You are and will always be the man of my life!

-Turn around, I'd have a suprise for you.

Excited, Mipha turned around, wondering what her lover reserved for her. After a few minutes, he asked her to turn around. Tears of joy then flowed over the princess' cheeks. Link wore the zora armor she had offered him, but also the pants and helmet.

-Where did you find the other pieces?

-I was given them to complete the armor. It was very useful to me during my adventure.

-It suits you perfectly and I find you very seductive.

Link stroked his lover's cheeks and looked her straight in the eyes.

-If I wear this armor, it is to tell you that I want to marry you.

-You're the most formidable man in the world.

Mipha kissed Link tenderly and began to untie her armor. Once he had removed her completely, the princess took off his underwear. Link then pushed her onto the blankets inside the tent, while continuing to kiss her. Mipha suddenly felt chills crossing her for the first time. Their passion intensified until they both fell asleep, one against the other. It was their finest night spent together, and that moment would long remain in their memory.

***  
Link and Mipha were sleeping deeply when they were awakened by a strange sound coming from outside. Believing that they were monsters, Link slipped on his armor, armed himself with his legendary sword, which had no more power, and gently left the tent. Mipha followed him closely, for she was not armed. Her spear that Dorephan offered to Link now decorated his house at Hateno village. Let us say that he didn't want to break it and did not expect the return of his beloved.  
Once outside, they noticed that bokolins, creatures resembling pigs, were making a fire a few meters away. Strange that they didn't notice their tent. Though they are very stupid for monsters. They danced around the fire without knowing that the assassin of many of their friends was behind them. Link pulled out his bow and quietly approached the enemy's camp. He then pulled into the head of the red bokolin, the weakest of that race. The monster died instantly and disappeared from a cloud of smoke. Wondering who had killed their friend and feeling threatened, the three blue bokolins equipped themselves with their weapons and sought out the one who dared to challenge them. Link was equipped this time with explosive arrows and pulled on the barrel of powder. Why did these idiots always put them in their camp? Two of the bokolins died on the spot, but the third one managed to dodge.

Link took his sword and charged his opponent. Armed with a spear, the bokolin struck our hero, but Daruk's power protected him. Link then retaliated and gave him a powerful blow that threw him to the ground, causing him to lose his weapon. Link then approached his enemy and cut off his head. At the same moment, he heard Mipha scream. He was so focused in his fight that he had not checked whether she was okay. Turning round, he saw four black moblins. They resembled much the bokolins, but more enormous and with a longer nose. Link hurriedly took the spear from his defeated opponent and threw it at Mipha.

-My darling, take that !!

Mipha jumped up and grabbed the spear. Finally, she could now fight to show them that they are threatening the bad zora. A moblin rushed towards her and tried to hit her with his big mass, but Mipha dodged and jumped over him to his amazement. She then gave him a multitude of shots, killing him without doing anything. Furious, another moblin charged to her, but the princess blocked and pushed him away and then assaulted him with a powerful attack. Gravely wounded, the monster continued to fight, but Mipha dodged everything and finished it. Finally, she killed a third by throwing her spear directly on her head. Unfortunately, she broke, but at least she could have had a little fun. The battle with the spear had really missed her.

Link had time to kill a moblin to notice that Mipha had already got rid of the other three. Link did not remember that her lover was fighting as well. He wondered how she had lost to the Waterblight Ganon. No doubt he had taken it by surprise.

-Ah, it feels good to fight like this after being a spirit for 100 years.

-You're really fierce." I think I'll try not get you angry, "Link joked.

-It's better that it doesn't happen. Maybe I'm sweet and nice, but I can get very bad, "she warned, laughing.

-I can't imagine.

Suddenly a strange roar was heard.

-A lynel is approaching, we should return to the Domain.

Our two lovers quickly picked up their belongings and left the place quickly. King Dorephan and Zelda were to be warned that monsters were lurking in the vicinity of the Domain and that a Lynel seemed to have settled there. This worried Link, because normally after the defeat of Ganon they should be fewer. Even though the Blood Moon no longer existed, it was a very bad sign. That Ganon should come back so early was impossible. Something was wrong, but what?

***

On reaching the Domain, they headed straight to the throne room, not noticing that the Zoras were preparing a feast for Mipha. Accompanied by the king, Sidon and Zelda, they were discussing Vah'Ruta again.

-Link, my dear girl, you're coming back from your campsite just in time.

-Father, we have bad news.

Mipha recounted their battle against the bokolins and the moblins, as well as the howling of the Lynel.

-It is strange indeed that there are as many monsters when Ganon is defeated, said King Dorephan.

-As for the sudden arrest of the divines beasts. By investigating Vah'Ruta, we may have the answer. No doubt Hyrule is still defiled by the corruption of Ganon, which must attract the monsters. Unless the calamity is not completely dead, but that is not possible, replied Zelda.

Mipha was beginning to wonder if the new threat her mother had mentioned would not be the cause. She preferred not to talk about it, for she did not know much at the moment and if it was really true. Besides, she must think of meeting her father in private.

-For the moment I will increase the guard of the city. Now I would like to take advantage of this day to celebrate the return of my charming daughter, Dorephan suggested.

-A feast in my honor?

\- Usually we make a ceremony to remember you, but now that you are alive ...

Mipha was not sure that it was necessary, but at the same time it would give her the opportunity to see her friends, the elders and the Zora people. She liked the festivals formerly, but they were not in her honor. This made her feel uncomfortable, but at the same time everyone loved her and it was normal for the Zoras to celebrate her return among the living. She also did not want to disappoint her father who took this event to heart.

-We are going to prepare in this case, come Link, I would like to show you something.

Link followed Mipha to her room without really understanding what she wanted to show him. Once in the room, the princess took out of her drawer a golden scarf which she put around her waist and dropped on her shoulders. She also adorned her body with a few jewels.

-How do I look? She asked Link, staring straight in the eye with a smile.

-You're lovely as always, Link coozed.

-Now it's your turn to be beautiful for the evening.

Mipha opened another drawer and pulled out a chic outfit especially for Link.

-I did not only make the Zora armor before I died, but also the outfit I wanted you to wear during special moments like today.

Another gift from his lover. Link felt uncomfortable giving her anything. Suddenly he had an idea that would certainly please her, having a new Lightscales trident. Having the materials necessary to make it, he had only to ask the blacksmith Nelto to make one. As soon as he had finished with Mipha, he would go to see him on the spot. Mipha then gave him the outfit.

-Go, put it on.

Link took off his clothes and did as she asked. Once dressed, Link looked in the mirror and indeed, this outfit was doing him wonderfully. Mipha was really a very good dressmaker, a talent he did not know about her.

-The party should soon begin, let's not hang around.

\- Go ahead, I'll join you soon. I have one important thing to do.

Mipha wondered what Link had to do, but she did not ask him. She went to the courtyard of the town and waited for him near her statue.

***

Sidon was presently at the bar with his friends celebrating when he turned his attention to Zelda, who had just arrived in the courtyard. She wore a magnificent red lace dress, and the prince could not help fixing her so much that he found her pretty. The princess, began to blush when she noticed him. So Sidon left his friends and decided to go and see her.

-Princess Zelda, you ... you're really lovely.

-Thank you very much Prince Sidon. Tell me, do you know how to dance?

-Well, I have not danced for at least thirty years, he said, scratching his head.

-Would you like to dance with me?

-Of course, princess," replied Sidon, kissing her hand.

Zelda didn't understand anything, she loved Link just two days ago and now she was starting to have a crush on a zora she hardly knew. She was still jealous of Mipha and wondered if she wanted to be with another man just to not think of Link. No matter, for now there was nothing between her and Sidon so she could not hurt anyone. So she took advantage of her beautiful moment with the prince.

Meanwhile, Link rejoined Mipha, who was still waiting for him near the statue.

-You took some time, I thought I would never dance, she complained.

-Sorry, sweet-heart, but I went to see Nelto so I could give you this.

Link held a copy of the Lightscale trident in his hands. Mipha could not help crying.

-Link .... it was .... you were not ...

-I didn't feel good to not giving you a present so I asked the blacksmith to make a new spear. I found the materials needed during my adventure so I thought ...  
Mipha interrupted him, kissing her tenderly.

-You're really the ideal man.I love you so much, she cooed.

-Me too. Do you wish to dance now, princess?

-Please, do not call me that

Link led Mipha to the dance floor and saw Sidon and Zelda a few yards away. The princess was surprised to see her brother with Zelda, but it made her smile. Perhaps he found the woman of his life, at least she hoped. Like his sister, he seemed to have a crush on the Hylian race.

***

The evening passed without hindrance and no monster had approached the city to the relief of the king. Mipha saw back her childhood friends, she had a great conversation with the elders, especially her former mentor, Muzu, and then Kodah apologized for her behavior 100 years earlier. As for Sidon, he discussed the whole evening with Zelda and they began to know each other well and realized that they had a lot in common. This however made the zora of her fanclub very jealous.  
When the party was over, Dorephan made a speech congratulating Zelda and Link for saving Hyrule and his daughter who helped them defeat Ganon. Mipha was very happy to have participated in the final fight, but unfortunately Hyrule was far from saved. She was always trying to figure out who might be the new threat her mother had mentioned. The princess waited for her father to finish and joined him in the throne room.

-Father, I would like to ask you something.

Dorephan turned round.

-What is it, my daughter?

-It's hard to explain, but I ...

Mipha confessed the truth to her father about the real reason for her resurrection, at least if her dream was real, and explained what her mother told her about her ancestors.

-Well, if what you say is true, Hyrule is far from being saved.

-I'm so confused, Father, it's so absurd.

-Indeed, but why would you dream of your mother suddenly after all these years? Plus, the way you talk to me, it sounds real.

\- As my mother told me, my healing power is more powerful now. Do I really have Hylia's blood flowing into my veins?

-I hoped you would never find this truth, fearing that you would decide to become a heroine, but you did it anyway. Yes, your mother was the descendant of a zora who had married a Zelda 10,000 years ago. Come, follow me.

Dorephan took his daughter to the library and pulled out an old book and lay it on the table. The symbol of the triforce was represented as well as that of the zoras.

-This, my daughter, is the story of Hyrule 10,000 earlier before and after Ganon made his appearance. You should find all the information you are looking for.

Mipha thanked her father, took the book and went back to her room to read the contents. Once alone, Dorephan looked at the sky and murmured:

-Your daughter looks more and more like you, my dear Sophia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, we will know more about the new threat.


	5. Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We know more about the new threat Mipha mother are talking about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not a long chapter. Don't worry it's will not happen on the next one.

While Link and his friends spent time in the Zora Domain, bokolins and moblins were now mining in ancient ruins that stood in the Gerudo Desert, beyond the borders of Hyrule. These ruins were once the temple of evil, where the goddess enclosed a powerfull weapon, that of his sworn enemy Demise. Once guarded by sheikah, they fell 10,000 years ago during the war against Ganon. Only ruins remained and the weapon was buried. Never did the stories mention this temple for fear that someone would put their hands on the sword. Except perhaps for the servants of the goddess or Ganon.

Demise was evil incarnate. He and his army desired the power of the triforce. Unfortunately, the goddess eliminated him and locked him in a prison under the guise of a vile monster for eternity. As for his army, she imprisoned her in the twilight world. One day, Demise returned to life thanks to his blade that could come to life. However, a hero named Link killed him with the legendary sword, created for the first time. Before his death, he gave a curse to the descendants of the hero and the goddess, who should constantly fight against the reincarnation of his hatred of Hyrule. Ganon or rather Ganondorf was the happy one elected thousands of years later.

The man in question was now in these ruins and was waiting for his henchmen to find the sword. Having dark skin, yellow eyes, a beard and red hair, Ganondorf was thinking of his last defeat a few days earlier. In 15,000 years, if not more, it became very powerful, to the point of becoming a scourge. He finally thought he won of conquering Hyrule by possessing the guardians and the divines beasts, but no, a Link eliminate him. He used all his energy to try to defeat this hero, but it didn't work. Luckily he thought of everything this time. During his imprisonment, Ganon succeeded in creating a stick and inserted part of his power. When Zelda locked him in again, he managed to free himself a few hours later, but more subtly, to not let his enemies detect his presence. Since some of his power had remained on Hyrule, it prevented Zelda from imprisoning him properly. Once free, he used the remaining energy to resume his former human form, but with no power, even though he always possessed the fragment of the triforce of force.

No longer being the scourge and the demon king Ganon made him furious, but at least he had a chance to avenge himself. He would have preferred to have his new body, which he created to escape the prison at Zelda's Hyrule Castle, but Link thwarted all these plans. Now with Demise's sword he could recover all these powers and perhaps even try to free the man he considered his ancestor and creator. Together, they could crush Hyrule and take possession of it for good.  
Suddenly, a silver bokolin arrived with the piece of a sword in his hands and bowed to his master.

-Lord Ganondorf, we found a fragment of the sword.

To be certain that was the fragments of Demise's blade, the demon king touched her and felt a great evil power to emanate from her.

-Perfect, find the other fragments so we can rebuild it. I could then recover my powers to possess again the damn Hyrule machines and resume my form of calamity Ganon.

The bokolin left the fragment near his master and went back to work. Ganondorf hoped this time he will succeed, for he had more than enough to fail. It's been so long that he didn't count the years, but he remembered all his defeats.  
It all began when he was the king of Gerudo. He pretended to serve and make peace with the King of Hyrule only to gain his confidence and to procure the power of the triforce. However, a little Hylian boy and the princess succeeded in arresting Ganondorf. Called the hero of the time, this little boy advanced in the future to eliminate it. The king of Hyrule then accused the king of Gerudo of treachery and asked the sages to execute him.

He was taken to the arbirter's ground in his native region where the sages sought to eliminate him with a sword of light. He didn't let himself go, however, and managed to free himself, to steal their weapon and kill a sage. He did not, however, expect them to open the door leading to the twilight world. He was then imprisoned in this world for hundreds of years in spirit.

One day, a twili named Zant, a race living in the twilight realm, wanted power. This attracted the attention of Ganondorf. After several weeks, he decided to come forward and make him believe he was a god. This plan worked wonderfully, and Zant inherited some of his powers. He transformed his queen into a monster as well as his people and took control of the twilight. Hyrule then fell into the darkness and the new king imprisoned Zelda.

This allowed Ganondorf to return to Hyrule, but unfortunately a Link and the Twilight Queen succeeded in eliminating Zant and were now about to stop him. Ganondorf tried to defeat them, but Link killed him with the legendary sword.  
He thought he was really dead this time, but he reincarnated again under his appearance as Gerudo. Ganondorf still wondered how he could have reincarnated himself and whether Demise was there for anything. In short, once he returned, he stole an old trident and finally transformed himself to the demon Ganon. There was once again an ally named Vaati, who, like him, wished to avenge himself on the descendants of the Links. 

Unfortunately, both failed because of the hero, who had quadrupled with a sword.  
His spirit wandered in the darkness for thousands of years until he again returned to Hyrule and was defeated by the hero and the princess. This cycle lasted for a long time, but the more it returned, the more it increased in power, which gave it the name of the calamity Ganon. Fearing one day that the descendants of the hero and the goddess would fail, the sheikah decided to build guardians and divine beasts, machines of some sort. When he returned to Hyrule this time, he was massacred since he did not expect such a force.

Finally 100 years earlier, Ganon knew what Hyruke's world was preparing for him and he took control of all the machines. He eliminated all prodigies by creating shadows of himself and destroyed the castle of Hyrule. Even Link did not manage to stop him, but the sheikah brought him to the resurrection chamber. As for Zelda, she locked him up at the castle, waiting for her hero's return.

Ganondorf had more than enough to always lose in front of these descendants, to die and to return incessantly. He might become stronger, but being a spirit began to depress him. Even though he no longer possessed power, he liked having a physical body. However, when he gets it back, it will become the calamity again, but in a physical form. Even Demise may be at his side.

-Master, we found the other fragments, suddenly said a bokolin.

Ganondorf came back at the present moment and realized that it was already the night. He then looked proudly at his sbire.

-Finally, I will be able to reconstitute this sword. I will however need a book of black magic with the formula. If I remember correctly, I had one in my secret room inside the library of the city of Gerudo. I only hope that after more than 15,000 years, it still exists.

-How do you want to attack the town of Gerudo, maitre? We are not large enough.

-Do not worry, we have the yigas to help us. They have been serving me for a long time and they will not refuse my request. Order the others to prepare, we go to the den of the yigas.

-At your service.

His minions stopped mining and regrouped and then followed Ganondorf to the den. He was eager to meet these famous servants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I dont know in which timeline breath of the wild happen, I decided it was in the child timeline with ocarina of time, majora mask, twilight princess and the four sword adventure. I know too that Ganon is the reincarnation of the hatred of Demise, but not Demise himself, so why not bring him back and fight alongside with Ganon? I know too that a lot of people play the others games and know all of this already, but I wrote this chapter to show how Ganon or Ganondorf feel about this and what he want to do to win this time.


	6. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mipha will tell the truth to Link and she will find everything about her ancestor's.

After talking with her father, Mipha returned to her room to read Hyrule's history book about the events 10,000 years earlier. Link who had decided to spend the night with her, was already sleeping deeply, probably tired of the party. Afraid to wake him, the princess went to read on her balcony giving a superb view of a waterfall. Now comfortably installing on a chair, she began her reading.

«Ganon was known to the entire population of Hyrule 10,000 years ago. 500 years earlier, the calamity had invaded Hyrule and eliminated Princess Zelda. The hero succeeded in defeating him in spite of everything, but in finding death. Since a prophecy announced his imminent return, the King of Hyrule was worried that his daughter and the hero would lose to the calamity that was getting stronger and stronger. He asked for help from the sheikahs who had just discovered the existence of a new material. Using this, they built guardians and four powerful machines impregnated with enormous power. They called them divine beasts. Each animal represented the region it would protect. A bird for the piaf territory, a lizard for the gorons, an elephant for the zoras and a camel for the Gerudo. All began with Vah, which meant protection. They also built sanctuaries to test the hero for his future combat.»

«Once the machines were created, the king of Hyrule and the princess traversed the whole kingdom to meet each nation and choose a member of each race to pilot the divine beasts. Meanwhile, the queen was trying to find the hero who would be able to remove the legendary sword. After several days, a young boy with blue eyes and blond hair succeeded in taking it. The sheikahs then sent him to the sanctuaries.»

Mipha passed the pages which spoke of the hero and continued the story of the king and the princess.

«The first destination of the king of Hyrule was the zora Domain. They met the king of the kingdom, Barnophan, and his wife Malgila. A great discussion took place between the lords and the council of the domain. It was during this meeting that the princess had a crush for the prince, a large zora with a red skin like a ruby, with amber eyes and a beautiful scarf on his waist.»

Mipha stopped for a moment. She could not believe it, this prince resembled his brother. She continued to read and indeed they behaved the same way. Suddenly the story between the princess and the prince became interesting.

«The king of Hyrule spent a few weeks in the field so that the prince could test the divine beast. After much reflection, the prince was chosen as a candidate. Having the power of the goddess, it was the Zelda of that time that brought the prince. Spending days together brought them closer, so much so that they began a relationship.»

Mipha continued to read the story of these two lovers and the more she moved forward, the more it sounded like her relationship with Link, except for her death, of course. After two hours she finally went to the end of the chapter.

«Ganon now defeated, and very easily thanks to the machines, it was a moment of harmony and peace. Knowing that Hyrule will always need protection, the guardians would continue to watch over the kingdom as well as the divine beast. Zelda, now queen after the death of her parents in battle, wanted to organize a feast for their victory and invited all the races of Hyrule. That evening she passed it with Prince Zora and ended their night together. The weeks passed and the prince decided to stay at the castle for a while. He offered her a armor to ask for her in marriage. Zelda accepted without hesitation and announced that she was pregnant. A year later the prince and queen married at the Domain and they had given birth to a beautiful girl. Zelda discovered, moreover, that the blood of the goddess flowed in the veins of the little girl. This power was on the other hand different and served to heal the wounds. She discovered that at the age of five when she wanted to help his father who had burned his leg.»

Mipha closed the book, unable to stand awake any longer. At least she had just found the answer she was looking for. She was indeed part of the descendants of Zelda. This confirmed that everything her mother had said was true. Maybe it's time for her to talk to Link and Zelda. However, it was better that once Vah'Ruta will be repair. Mipha finally closed the book and joined her lover in bed. She would continue reading one day in her spare time.

***

The next morning, when the Princess Zora awoke, she noticed Link's absence. As she got up, she saw him on her balcony reading the book. Oh no! He had probably just seen that she was the descendant of a Zelda. She probably wouldn't have the choice to explain everything to him. And then damn, a couple must always say everything and do not hide anything. Link had always been sincere and Mipha had to do the same. She approached him, kissed him and sat down.

-Where did you find this book, sweet-hearth? Asked Link.

-It was my father who lent it to me.

-I had never heard of a Zelda fell in love with a Zora prince. This seems to be repeated. I think their story is similar to ours.

-Indeed. This confirms that this is not the first time a Hylian has a relationship with a zora.

-Mipha, I would like to ask you ...

-What?

-I .... do you wish ... have ...

-Children?

-Sorry, it bothers me to ask you this, we are still young and ...

Mipha laughed, held Link's hands and looked him straight in the eye.

-Are we still young?" We are eighteen, Link and soon 19. There is no age to have children when we are adults. Know that I want to start a family with you so yes I want children. They will probably be hybrids, which is rare in Hyrule, but that will not prevent me from loving them.

-I am very glad to hear that." They will also be very powerful with the blood of the hero and the goddess. Did you ever talk about it with Zelda? She does not seem to know anything about this story about her ancestor.

-Let us say that the descendants of the King of Hyrule have hided this secret. I was not even aware myself, I learned it in ..

Mipha told him everything about her new mission, her new powers she had to learn with the help of a former monk, her conversation with her mother's spirit and the new threat to Hyrule. Link listened attentively and was surprised to learn all that.

-Is this new threat Ganon?

-No idea, Link, I know very little, except that it is a former enemy of the goddess. We will undoubtedly discover it during our mission.

-I don't understand why the goddess did not make that decision 100 years ago.

-Like you, I will never understand this goddess.

-You'll have to talk to Zelda, she must be informed.

-I know, but I'm afraid of her reaction.

-Do not worry, Mipha. Stop being shy. Zelda will be much more furious if you hide this secret.

-Okay, but later, because we have to investigate Vah'Ruta. Zelda and Sidon have probably been waiting for us in the courtyard for a while.

-You're right, let's go.

Link dressed and Mipha took her scarf of prodigies and then left the room and joined Zelda. They wondered what they would discover inside Vah'Ruta. Mipha was a little afraid to go back, because it was at this place that Ganon killed her. At least this time she was not alone.

***

Zelda and Sidon waited near the statue of Mipha and kept discussing. The princess was beginning to appreciate the prince and realize that his love for Link seemed to disappear little by little. The latter arrived with Mipha.

-Well, there you are.

-Sorry, Zelda, but we had an important discussion.

\- Let's go, because looking at the clouds it may soon rain.

-The tablet confirms it. Being up a mountain, we will not have the choice of climbing and I know how difficult it is to do it when it rains, Link added.

-Said the one who has the power of Revali and who has a climbing equipment, Zelda joked.

Our heroes headed for Vah'ruta and unfortunately they did not arrive in time. He began to raind and lightning tore up the sky. They had to take refuge in a cave the time the storm passes. Link looked at his tablet and by two o'clock the sun would show again. Suddenly a strange sound was heard. It seemed to come from the bottom of the cave.

-It looks like a Lynel, Mipha worried.

-Is the cave deep?

-I don't know, Zelda, but it might be better to get rid of it." I hate to fight these creatures and they almost killed me several times, but I'm not alone this time.

-Why not leave him alone?.

-Are you now my brother? If you want to be a prodigy, you have to be more courageous.

-Know that I helped Link to neutralize Vah'Ruta. No, I'm just asking the question.

-They could attack us on our backs. We are stuck here two hours and the sound seemed to come very close. The Lynels are very cunning and very silent. It happened to me to be attacked by them by surprise, explained Link.

On this, our four heroes go deep into the cave to meet face to face the monster. He yelled, pulled out his gigantic axe and rushed towards them. Link positioned himself in front of his friends and used the magic of Daruk to block his opponent's hit. He then began to hit him while Zelda and Mipha tried to bypass the monsters to attack from behind. The lynel continued to strike Link furiously until he decided to jump back and spit fire. At the same time, Zelda shoot an arrow into the monster's head, which stunned him for a moment. Mipha took advantage of this opportunity to embark on the back of the lynel. The latter began to move like a madman to make his enemy fall. Mipha managed to give him a multitude of blows in the back and leaped to fall on his feet. Gravely wounded, the monster still continued to fight and headed for Zelda. The princess tried to shoot with her bow, but he was now too close. Suddenly, Sidon stood in front of Zelda and planted his spear directly into the Lynel's abdomen. Screaming in pain, he stepped back a few steps and Link completed it by blowing his head with an explosive arrow. The monster fell to dust, leaving only its weapons and its bow on the ground.

-Well, this fight was awesome !! Cried Sidon.

Zelda looked at Sidon and blushed. This man had just saved her life. It reminded her at the time when the yigas were about to kill her and that Link came to save her. It was there that she fell in love with him. Now she was beginning to feel the same with the prince.

-Thank you for saving me, Zelda finally replied.

-All the pleasure is for me, princess, he said, kissing his hand.

-You're doing well with the spear, brother.

-Thanks, sister, but I still need your teaching.

\- My friends, it seems that the rain has already stopped according to my tablet.

-Let us continue our journey in this case.

Our heroes came out of the cave and headed for the mountain where the enormous metallic elephant Vah'Ruta stood, which seemed inert as it was when the men of Hyrule had discovered it 100 years earlier. Zelda remembered how fascinating these relics were. Unfortunately, she had never been able to study them because of her father, who constantly forced her to pray to receive the powers of the goddess. Roahm missed her so much that she would love to be able to talk to him one more time. She regretted having not listened to her father. The princess hated to pray, but if she had taken her time, her powers might have manifested itself in time. No matter, the past could not be changed unfortunately.

-Here we are at last, said Link.

-How I shall I climb this? Zelda complained.

-I'm going to stay with you, princess, don't worry, Sidon reassured her.

-The zoras know how to climb?

-Well, of course.

-I'm going to change equipment first.

-You have climbing equipment? Said Link surprised.

Zelda taked off her blue pants and pulled his sweater over. She was now wearing a camisole, revealing her navel and part of her ribs, and short pants, leaving a part of her leg uncovered. Sidon now had difficulty to not fixing his eyes. This woman was indead really sexy.¸

-Good, let's go.

The climbing lasted all day and they reached the summit, exhausted. Unable to continue, they set up camp and rested. The next morning they got up early and approached the divine beast. Still standing and still staring at the castle of Hyrule, the giant elephant was frozen like a statue. Zelda always tried to figure out why she was not working. Unfortunately, only Link could come inside, because the door was too high.

-Link, you're the only one who can come in because you have the power of Revali.

-I'll go with Mipha because she knows this machine more than I do. Stay here to watch the beast. Who knows, maybe we'll get the attention of the monsters.

-How are you...

Before Zelda could ask, Mipha wrapped her arms around her beloved's waist and Link used Revali's power. They then flew high into the air and Link hovered to the entrance, with Mipha still holding him. Well, she would never have thought of that. Now alone with Sidon, they returned to their camp to watch over the divine beast. This would probly be long, but at least Zelda was well accompanied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When Link talk about the Lynels that was how I feel when i played the game and battle that beast. I really hate them and they always almost kill me. Next chapter, Link and Mipha will see what happening to Vah'Ruta.


	7. Vah'Ruta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mipha and Link are now in Vah'Ruta to discover what happened to the divine beast.

Arriving at the front door of Vah'Ruta, Mipha stopped for a moment to vomit. She didn't expect the magic of Revali to be so powerful and fast. She now understood why the rito had been chosen as a prodigy. His wind power was a gift for his race. That was why he boasted so much. Revali was a good prodigy, but the princess had never appreciated it. He still lacked respect for Link and treated him like an idiot. For him, Link was fighting with a rusty sword and boasted of being a hero. Too timid, Mipha held back each time, but sometimes she would have hit him in the face.

-You all right is sweeit-heart? Asked Link.

-Yes, that's Revali's power.

-Are you fit to continue?

-Of course.

Mipha and Link eventually entered Vah'Ruta and discovered with horror the corruption everywhere. Link felt like he was back in time when he set foot for the first time since he woke up. How could this be possible? Link still remembered having freed Mipha and defeated Waterblight Ganon. The spirit of her lover still remained several days in the divine beast without finding anything abnormal. Why would the corruption come back after Ganon's defeat? Besides, would not it work anyway?

-It's really very strange, said Link.

-Indeed. I don't understand how this happens after I leave it.

-Even corrupt it should work.

-Let's explore it and we'll know more. Do you still have the map on your tablet?

-Yes, but it is marked that the beast is not functional.

-We already knew that. Don't worry, my beautiful Vah'Ruta, we're going to save you.

The two lovebirds first headed towards the main terminal, while eliminating the eyes that spread corruption. Mipha thought more and more that the new threat was still Ganon, but yet Link had defeated him. Otherwise, the power of the legendary sword would always be present. Suddenly the princess had a strange sensation as she approached the terminal. She remembered being in this place controlling Vah'Ruta when Waterblight Ganon appeared behind her. Mipha had succeeded in taking her spear and blocking his enemy's blow, which would have been fatal, and fought fiercely. Unfortunately she wasn't strong enought to face him and he planted his weapon in her chest.

Covered with blood, Mipha tried to flee, but her enemy finished her by cutting off her head. Remembering this event made Mipha cry. Worried, Link approached her.

-What wrong, my darling?

-I remember my fight against Waterblight Ganon. It was so horrible. I ... he has ...

Mipha hid her head in Link's shoulders and fell into tears.

-You're alive now, my love and this horror is not going to happen again. I know how you feel, remembering our death must really be painful.

-I feel my body bleed again and my head falling off my shoulders. I remember being kill..

Mipha stopped to realize that bones were in front of her behind the main terminal. It was here that Mipha died 100 years earlier, and what remained of her carcass was still there, but how? She had just returned to life with her former body. Would the goddess have created a new one? Whatever, she finds it odd and horrifying. Mipha was even more shocked.

-My bones, oh my god, it's too much ...

-Calm my dear. These are just bad memories.

-I shouldn't have come back here.

Link stared at Mipha in the eyes and stroked her cheek.

-It's over. You are with me now and nothing will happen to you as long as I am there, can you hear me? It breaks my heart to see you in this state.

Mipha kissed Link tenderly and wiped her tears.

\- Thank you for being close to me, my love.

Link gave her a smile and went to check the terminal. Actually, it was no longer working, even the controls one. It's really getting strange.

-If the terminals doesn't work, the problem must come from his heart, explained Mipha.

-His heart?

-Like the ones you got on the gardiens, but far more enormous. It is not indicated on the map and only the prodigies, Zelda and the sheikahs know its location. Follow me. 

Mipha brought Link near the terminal of the map where there was water. She then pressed a button that Link had never seen on his first visit, and the floor under the water opened to leave room for stairs. They took them down to find themselves in a huge room with an immense metallic heart. Covered with corruption, the cables of the heart seemed to completely block. That's why nothing works. It remained to know now how to remove corruption since it had no eye. As they approached, an old enemy appeared before them, the Waterblight Ganon. This time Mipha panicked. 

***

While the lovers were exploring Vah'Ruta, Sidon and Zelda eated their dinner and admired Hyrule. The mountain was high enough for them to see much of the plains, marshes, the entire area of the zora and death-mountain in the distance. Since her release and the defeat of Ganon, Zelda never saw what Hyrule looked like today. In 100 years, the world didn't seem to have changed and be so affected by corruption, except in regards to monsters. There were ruins everywhere, of course, but everything could be rebuilt. 

-What do you think about Princess? 

-I look at Hyrule and I'm glad to see that Ganon did not destroy everything. 

-Because you imprisoned him in time. I am surprised that you have resisted 100 years. 

-I have the blood of the goddess in me, Sidon. My powers of light are very powerful. If only he would have shown up earlier I ... 

Sidon put his hand on his shoulder and looked her straight in the eyes. 

-You couldn't have known that Ganon would take possession of all the machines. The death of prodigies is not your fault. At least Mipha came back, he said with a smile. 

\- Thank you, Sidon. I have to stop putting everything on my back. If my father were alive, he would probably tell me the same thing. When I will be officially queen, I will lead the people of Hyrule and I must not behave like this. 

-You are going to make a magnificent queen, I am certain.

One close to the other, and fixing themselves in the eyes, they couldn't help kiss each other tenderly. Zelda began to blush, even Sidon, which happened rarely. It was the first time he kissed a woman and didn't think it would be so magical. He really felt love for the princess now and wanted her in his life. It may be too fast, however. He knew nothing of it since it had never happened to him. Sidon didn't know what to say ...

-Zelda ... I ...

Zelda kissed him again.

-You kiss well, Prince Sidon. This is my first time too, don't worry.

-I thought you loved Link?

-Not anymore. He has Mipha then ...

-I'm less attractive, though, joked the prince.

-On the contrary, you are delightful. I didn't think it was a zora one day.

Sidon and Zelda laughed and looked at Hyrule again. Then Zelda leaned his head on the prince's shoulder and he clasped his arms around his waist. A new pair Hylien / Zora had just begun. Unfortunately, they should soon separate. The princess will have to continue her mission and Sidon will have to take care of Vah'Ruta. They wondered what was happening inside the divine beast.

***

Mipha looked at Waterblight Ganon, frightened. No, it could not be his murderer, it's impossible. She saw Link kill him and release her spirit from his grip. The memories of her death now passed in her head, which made her tremble. Link was perhaps at her side, but she feared that this monster would try to kill her again. She really regretted coming.

The monster remained frozen for a moment to observe Link and Mipha. He seemed very surprised to see the prodigy he had killed alive. This made him howl with rage and he took the zora as a target as if he wanted to take revenge. Waterblight Ganon charged toward Mipha, but Link planted himself in front of him and used Daruk's power, which repelled the creature. Link then pulled out his sword and rushed at him.

Mipha watched Link fight, but he seemed to have trouble. If she did nothing he would die and probably she too. The princess recovered herself, picked up her spear, and bypassed the monsters, who now turned his attention to the hero. She leapt into the back of her opponent and planted her spear directly into the head of Waterblight Ganon. The latter screamed and disappeared and then reappeared in the air.

He began shooting electric balls, an attack he had never made before. Fatal for the zora, Mipha had to avoid them. Having again his attention on the princess again, Link took advantage of it to unleash explosive arrows in the monster's head, which eliminated him instantly.

-Few, it was close. I still thought I was dying in front of this monster.

-With me by your side, it would not happen. I now try to understand how Waterblight Ganon may still be alive.

-Maybe Ganon's death has spread corruption? I don't know.

-No matter, the monster is dead and that's what counts for now.

At the same time, black smoke appeared before our heroes and when it disappeared, they found themselves face to face with the animated skeleton of Mipha's former body. What a horror, Waterblight Ganon had just used his bones. This monster really didn't want to die. Suddenly, a sphere enveloped the skeleton and the skin pushed back on her body to finally look like to Mipha. The only difference was his glowing eyes and dark skin. He then threw an electric ball on Link and threw it against the wall. Mipha wanted to help him, but a circle of ice surrounded her and her enemy. The latter made a spear appear and motioned to Mipha to fight. It seemed personel. He really want to kill her again. The Princess would have liked to avoid this fight, but she had no choice. She hoped to survive against Waterblight Ganon this time.

Mipha charged the monster, but the latter dodged and struck a violent blow on the zora. Fortunately, she manages to block with her spear and to hit back by touching his arm. The evil Mipha screamed in pain and jumped over the princess to hit her in the back. She turned around at an incredible speed and then went on to push her opponent back. Furious, Waterblight Ganon charged her again and gave her a multitude of blows. Mipha tried to avoid everything, but was hit by the ribs. Wounded, she stepped back a few steps and stood to heal herself. Her enemy did not let her do it and continued to attack. Mipha had no choice but to keep fighting. Finally after several attempts, Mipha succeeds in killing it by directly planting her spear in his heart.This time the creature fell to dust, leaving only the bones of Mipha's former body. Gravely wounded, Mipha fell unconscious. The last thing she saw was Link.

***

Link was trying to wake up Mipha, but nothing happened. No, she couldn't be dead again, Hylia couldn't do that to her. Why did he have to lose his beloved a second time? It was totally unfair. Link fell into tears when suddenly the wound of her lover was healed. She opened her eyes, confused.

-Thank God, you are still alive.

-How does ...

-Your wound healed.

-My healing power is more powerful then maybe it's the cause.

\- Well, it seems that you don't need to be conscious to use them. But how can she save you from death?

-I don't want to try it.

Link helped Mipha get up and they watched the heart of Vah'Ruta. Corruption had disappeared, which meant that Waterblight Ganon was dead. Let's just hope it's forever now. Suddenly, the divine beast began to shake and scream. Link looked at his tablet and everything seemed functional again. He made a test by moving the trunk and heard water coming out. Their mission accomplished, they went up to the first level, closed the door leading to the heart and returned to the main terminal. To their astonishment, Sidon and Zelda were waiting for them.

-How did you manage to climb? Asked Link.

-It was a while since you were in the divine creature and we were beginning to worry. So we climbed Vah'Ruta. It was not very easy, but we succeeded.

-We see, however, that it was useless, since it seems to repair, added Sidon.

-What was the cause of his sudden arrest?

Mipha explained everything to Zelda who was surprised to learn Waterblight Ganon return.

-It's really strange and disturbing.

-I'll have to talk to you about a very important topic Zelda.

-Let us return first to the Domain to announce the good news to Dorephan, she replied.

Mipha approached the main terminal and activated Vah'Ruta. She now controlled the creature and brought it to the East reservoir Lake, near the zoras Domain. To train Sidon, it was preferable that his new toy was in the vicinity and not to miles of the domain. Vah'Ruta was going to miss her, but her mission of prodigy was over and his brother had to take over. She was eager to teach him everything and see how he would manage.

Arrived finally at destination, our heroes descended from the beast and headed towards the east entrance of the domain. Suddenly a royal guard ran up to them as if he had seen a monster.

-Princess Zelda and Master Link, I have an urgent message from the village of Kakariko. This is about your friend Impa. I don't think he has much time left to live.

Our heroes were shocked when they heard this bad news. Tears ran down Zelda's cheeks. No, it's can't happenings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, Mipha will train her brother to become the new prodigy. Meanwhile, Link and Zelda will go to kakariko village to see what happened to Impa.


	8. Training and death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mipha will finally train Sidon. Meanwhile, Zelda and Link will be in Kakariko village to see one last time lady Impa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I didn't publish this chapter sonner, but I was very busy the last few days. I will probly make one chapter per week. I wish you good reading.

As soon as they heard the bad news about Impa, Link and Zelda decided to stay in Kakariko for a few days. The princess, who had not seen her friend for 100 years, felt stupid not to have seen her after defeating Ganon. Now she would see her about to die, something she would have liked to avoid. At the same time, it was quite surprising that she still lived, like other scientists of her age. Maybe Impa was waiting for Ganon's death to finally leave. Zelda found life so unjust. She was going to lose the last person she saw as her family. By ranging her things, Zelda kept thinking of her. Sidon suddenly wrapped his arms round her waist and kissed her neck.

-I'm so sorry Zelda.

The princess turned round and fell into tears in the prince's arms.

\- I can't believe my friend is about to die, if only...

-I don't know her, but Link told me about her. She's a very old woman, you know, and one day or another, life leaves us. This will happen to us all. At least she will die of old age and not by one of the monsters of Ganon.

-We don't know for the moment, she replied.

-If you want I can come with you.

-No, Sidon, I'd like to have your company, but you have to train.

-You're right, and then my sister is going to stop me, he joked.

-ll come back quickly, do not worry.

-You are accompanied by one of the best warriors I know. I'm nor worried.

Zelda gave him a smile and kissed him and then joined Link who was waiting for him at the exit of the domain with Mipha. They were now kissing. Unlike Sidon, the princess Zora knew Impa. During her training to control Vah'Ruta, this woman was always present to help her. Knowing that she was going to die soon saddened her greatly, but she could not say farewell to her, for she felt incapable. If only her healing powers could save her. Unfortunately, even if they were more powerful, they could do nothing against death, at least in this way.

\--I'll come back quickly, Mipha.

-You will say hello to Impa on my behalf and that I thank her for teaching me so much about Vah'Ruta.

-I'll give her the message. I only hope that we will arrive in time to see her one last time.

-Be positive, my love," Mipha reassured.

Link smiled and kissed Mipha a second time. He then left the domain with Zelda. Mipha looked at them for a moment to finally turn around and go into the throne room. Sidon was currently discussing with his father about Zelda. They stopped when they saw Mipha.

-Sorry, I didn't want to bother you.

-It's nothing, my dear girl. I think you already knew what's going on between your brother and the princess.

-Indeed. It has a very good taste.

-He's already thinking of making armor to ask her for it in marriage.

-Father!!!! Sidon was discouraged and didn't want to talk about it with his sister.

-I think you're fast, brother, but it's not my business. Are you ready for your training now?

-I've closed the training room so you will not be disturbed, Dorephan said.

-Thank you, father.

Mipha stared at Sidon straight in the eye waiting for an answer from him.

\- I ... could wait until later ... I ...

-Oh no, if you wish to be prodigies, you must be motivated.

Mipha pulled Sidon by the arm and forced him to the training room. Once there, she gave him a spear and forced him to put on armor. Even Mipha carried one, which surprised Sidon since he never saw her like that.

-Are you afraid I'll hurt you, dear sister? Joked the prince.

-Quite the contrary.

-If you think I'm going to let me ...

Mipha interrupted him by kicking him in the stomach and then throwing him on the floor and pointing her spear near his throat.

-Lesson number one, never take the time to talk to your opponent. Secondly, do not boast. Stand up!

Mipha stepped back a few steps and Sidon obeyed. He then rushed to his sister to hit her, but she dodged and grabbed his arm and threw him to the ground again. Seeing his sister with such strength and fighting so well after a return to life surprised the prince.

-Lesson number three, do not rush on your opponent without having analyzed it.

-But I...

-You don't contradict your trainer. Come on stand up!!

-You really look like Muzu when he trains you. Such a master, such an apprentice, sighed Sidon.

Mipha kicked him again in his stomach and threw him on the floor.

-Stop talking and fight !!!!

Sidon didn't expect that training with his sister would be so intense and that she would behave like her mentor. He could hardly believe that the beautifull and sweet princess could be so violent and ferocious. He now understood why the Zoras said she was the best warrior in the field. Yet Waterblight Ganon succeeded in eliminating it. No doubt the latter had taken him by surprise. Regardless, he had to show her that he too could become a good warrior. After all, the descendants of their mother have always been.

The prince finally got up with his spear in his hand and took up a fighting position. He quickly analyzed his sister and the latter charged him to give him a multitude of blows, which Sidon managed to block. He then hit the body, but Mipha dodged and jumped over Sidon to blow a powerful blow on his back. Fortunately, the armor for training was designed to not hurt the students. However, they still felt pain. So Sidon fell to his knees in pain. Mipha suddenly kicked him and threw him on the floor again.

-Even wounded, you must not lower your guard. Do you really think a Hinox would leave you alive because you have a bad back is in pain? Your column is far from broken.

Mipha was not wrong on this point. People would die in battle with far more serious injuries. Some even fought to death. That's what her mother had probably done to the lynel. Of the kind to fight to the end, nothing stopped her even if she had one leg less. Dorephan told him that during a battle in a cave infested with lizalfos, she fought against the general of the band. The latter seriously wound her in the arm and left thigh, to the point of having difficulty in walking, but she continued in spite of everything and succeeded in defeating him. A true warrior was fighting to the end.

-You don't look like Muzu ultimately, but mother. You're her copy.

Mipha smiled at him.

-You're right, I looked like her more and more. She would be glad that I would train you to become like me and her. You understand when I told you ...

\- to fight to the end. Mother often said this to our father.

-Well, let's go on, said Mipha, who was on his guard again.

The training continued until the beginning of the evening. The prince was already starting to fight better and Mipha was sure that by the coming weeks he would have learned everything from her. Then he would only have to practice every day with Muzu who would supervise him. It was after all thanks to him that she had become a warrior like her mother. By the time she and Sidon were about to leave the training room, Muzu made his appearance.

-So how were the trainings?

-She is as good a professor as you are, Muzu. Now I understand why you trained her.

-Who do you think has trained your mother?

-You never told me Mipha.

-I thought you knew, she replied.

-Sophia was the best student and a zora who spent her time training. I often had to stop her for her to rest. She reminded me of my very young age. However, it was not only because of me that she became such a good warrior, but also of the blood flowing in her veins.

-I heard that our descendants were all fighting like my mother and my sister.

-That your ancestors are a Zelda and a prodigy has profits. I realize now that it is not by chance that Mipha was chosen and now you.

-You never made this revelation, Mipha, said Sidon, looking at her confusedly.

-We will talk about it during the meal with your father if you will.

-Tomorrow, I'd love to see your training, Muzu added.

On this, the elder, Mipha and Sidon joined Dorephan and the other members of the council at the royal dining-room. Throughout the meal the king spoke of their mother Sophia and her ancestors. Mipha even decided to confess everything to Sidon concerning her new destiny. The prince found it difficult to learn everything, especially since his sister had seen her mother's spirit. That she would, however, now be a heroes to save Hyrule, and that he would doubtless help her in this battle, made him proud. It also motivated him to train. He was eager to continue with his sister tomorrow.

***

After a day on horseback, Zelda and Link finally arrived at the village of Kakariko. As soon as they saw them, Paya went to greet them. She had her eyes completely red and she seemed to hold back to not cry in front of them. Kind of being shy that didn't surprise Link. She hid her face when she saw Zelda, the same reaction she had with Link at the beginning of his adventure.

-You've finally arrived, I was beginning to worry, she said.

-We came across a bokolin camp and it delayed us. How's your grandmother?

-She's still alive, Link, but I still do not know for how long.

-Nice to meet you Paya, I'm Zelda. You are as beautiful as your grandmother when I met her 100 years ago.

-Thank you.

-Tell me, what happened with Impa?

Paya explained that two days after learning of Ganon's defeat, Impa fell seriously sick. At first it was only a little cough, but the next day she had a fever. The villagers tried to give potions, but nothing. So she still had a fever, but also had more trouble breathing. That the potions didn'tt succeed in healing her suprised Zelda, but maybe it was not a natural cause.

-No one would have poisoned her by chance?

-A sorcerer came to see us, but no poison. He thinks she's just too old.

-Very likely, Link replied.

-Mipha should have come with us.

-She couldn't have done anything, Zelda. IShe cures illnesses and injuries, but can't rejuvenate the body of a old person. Even if Mipha managed to take away the fever, Impa is not immortal.

-Her sister Pru'ah could rejuvenate her as she does on her, but she refuses. Come, I'll bring you to her.

Going to Impa's house, Zelda looked at the village. In 100 years, nothing had changed, except for the sanctuary at the top of the hill that was once underground. The princess remembered that as a child she spent a lot of time here. Being the most trustworthy Sheikah and an old friend, her father was visiting her. It sometimes happened that she was guarded by Impa, for her father and mother were too busy in the castle. She remembered how much fun she enjoyed in Kakariko, especially when she went to the great fairy's forest or played with cucco. This was one of the happiest moments of her childhood until her mother died and her father asked her to pray the goddess for the necessary powers against Ganon.

Arriving in the house, Paya made them climb stairs, and once up they saw Impa lying in bed, wrapped up in blankets, in a pitiful state with a wet towel on her forehead. Seeing her like this, Zelda could not help but have tears in her eyes, even Link. She had helped him so much during his quest, to recover memory and 100 years ago. Impa would actually be a very big loss. Suddenly she opened her eyes and smiled as she saw Zelda.

-Zelda, my child, I'm glad to see that Link saved you, she said, coughing.

Zelda approached Impa, knelt down and held her hand.

-I'm so sorry I didn't come sooner.

-You couldn't know I'd get sick. I think age has caught up with me.

-Don't say that.

-I'm old, Zelda, and my time has come. I wanted to see you one last time and offer you a present.

Paya opened a trapdoor to take out a large chest which she gave to the princess. She opened it to reveal a magnificent golden bow with the symbol of the royal family.

-She is magnificent.

-That bow belonged to your mother. She must have been a present to your eighteen, but we have not had the opportunity.

-Thank you, Impa, said Zelda in tears, huging her in her arms.

-I also have something for you, Link. I was waiting for you to defeat Ganon to offer it to you.

\- Unlike Zelda, Paya gave him a small box. When he opened it, he had tears in his eyes when he saw two magnificent diamond rings.

-I knew you and Mipha were going to get you married one day and I had these two rings for this event. I thought I would offer them to you to remember her. However, I learned that she had come back from the dead so you can finally bring them to your wedding. It is a pity that I can't be present.

-Know that you will always be in our hearts. Thanks for everything, Impa.

-I'm so proud of both of you. You have truly become like the heroes of legend. You saved Hyrule so much.

But there is still much to reconstruct.

-Promise me, Zelda, to reign supreme over your people, and to defend Hyrule to the end.

-Do not worry.

-It's time for me to join your parents now.

Impa closed her eyes and after a few minutes stopped breathing. All she wanted was to see Zelda before she died and now she had just let herself go. This made Link and Zelda very sad and they felt like they had lost a family member. The young man remembered when his father died 110 years earlier. Being one of the captains of the royal guard of Hyrule, he was sent by the king into the desert of Gerudo to stop the yigas who tried to invade the border. In this great battle he died by a poisoned arrow. Overwhelmed with sadness, her mother never recovered and committed suicide before her son's eyes. This would always haunt Link and wish he could sometimes forget this disaster. Dorephan, a great friend of his father then decided to adopt him and bring him to the domain, where he met Mipha. Following this, he decided to become like his father, a soldier of Hyrule. However, destiny had chosen him for something else, to be the hero of Hyrule. Without Impa's help, he wondered how he was going to defend Hyrule with his friends againts the new threat that Mipha had talked to him. Zelda should one day know everything about this new destiny.

Desiring to remain beside Impa, Zelda took a chair and sat down near the inert body of the lady. As for Link, he was unable to stay and headed for the village inn. He then settled comfortably in his bed to rest, but was unable to do so. It is in moments like this that he would like Mipha to be present. He wondered how her training was going with his brother Sidon.

Zelda and Link spent several days in the village to mourn and of course attend Impa's funeral. Unfortunately few people were present, except those from the village and her old scientific friends. One day this will be would be their turn to die, except Pru'ah who had become a child. After this sad event, our two heroes helped Paya to pack up Impa's things. Being now the only one of her family living, Paya need to replace her grandmother as village chief. It embarrassed her but she have not choice. Zelda stopped in front of the painting, which was the last memory that Link had to find.

Zelda would still remember the events where she thought Link had been killed by the guardian. She wept all the tears of her body when she saw him unconscious. She had hope, however, when she saw the sword of legend shining to signify that he still lived. It was also thanks to Impa if he had been brought to safety at the source of the resurrection.

-Thanks for everything, Impa, she murmured, looking up at the ceiling.

Zelda continued to tidy up and then joined Link in the inn. For the first time since their stay in Kakariko, they succeeded in sleeping. By tomorrow they would go back to the domain and then continue on their way to the village of the Gorons to repair Vah'Rudania. Mipha will also have to reveal everything to Zelda about their new destiny.

***

Meanwhile the training continued in the domain. Sidon was fighting better and better to Mipha's great pride. Muzu, he was there every day and seeing how his pupil had become made him very happy. He now regretted that he had never respected the Princess's choice, especially with regard to Link and the destiny of prodigy. He was anxious to see if Sidon would be as worthy as his sister. Suddenly, a royal guard entered the room, accompanied by a sheikah from the village of Kakariko. Mipha and Sidon stopped their training to see what was going on.

-He's bringing a message from Link, Princess.

-Impa news I suppose?

-That's right. Link wanted you to know that Impa died in peace and he would return tomorrow. He also asked me to give you this. This is apparently a gift from Impa.

The sheikah offered a small box to Mipha and tears ran down her cheeks as she saw a magnificent diamond ring. It was easy to guess that this had to do with her future marriage. Besides, she had to think of organizing it soon. Why not before they leave for Vah'Rudania?

-Thank you very much, she said.

The sheikah greeted her and the royal guard escorted him to their inn for the night. As for Mipha, his brother and Muzu, they rejoined Dorephan for the evening meal. The princess announced the bad news concerning Impa to her father, which saddened him, and spoke of her training with his brother. To Mipha's great amazement, he had learned faster than she thought, probably because he was already fighting with the spear before her return. She now thought she had nothing more to teach him and that Muzu could continue in her place. This didn't seem to please Sidon, but he knew Mipha had an important mission.

-When Link and Zelda are back, I guess you're going to follow them to the death mountain?

-Indeed, father, that is what I plan to do, but above all I would like to organize an event.

-You feel ready to ...

-Organize my marriage, yes, interrupted her daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Mipha is now dead and Sidon is ready for further training with Muzu. Now after this sadness event, a mariage will begin in the next chapterwith an uninvited guess.


	9. Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding of Link and Mipha will finaly happen.

When Mipha got up, she went straight to her desk to start sewing her wedding dress. The Zoras generally dont wear this during a wedding, but Mipha wanted it to be special. After talking with her father last night, Dorephan ordered his subjects to start preparing the event for tomorrow. Link would be surprised by returning in the Domain, but he would probably not refuse to marry at last. It's been so long that Mipha was waiting for that moment and she hoped it would be unforgettable. Suddenly someone knocked on the door. Fearing it was Link, she hid what she had just started and went to open the door. It was actually him.

-Hello sweet-heart, did I missed you?

-Link ... you came back early ...

-We decided to come back for dinner time.

Mipha approached him and kissed him tenderly.

-No matter, I'm glad you're here. I ... my condolences for Impa.

-Thank you. I would have liked you were there, he said sadly.

-Me too, but Sidon ...

-How goes his training? He interrupted.

-I teached everything I could. It's now Muzu who give him training.

-Me and Zelda noticed that the Zoras were preparing a feast.

Mipha began to blush. It wasn't difficult for Link to guess. His dream of marrying her was completely out of his mind with the death of his friend. He was still mourning, but this marriage would cheering him up, and that's what Impa would have liked. After waiting 100 years and thinking it would never happen, Link was very happy that it finally happened.

-I imagine you made that decision when you saw the ring? Asked Link.

-Indeed.

-I should ... maybe ...

-Prepare yourself? My father will certainly help you. Don't worry, marriage takes place tomorrow.

-Good well ...

-See you later.

Shy, the two lovers leave themselves and Mipha returned to her room. She didn't expect that day would bother them so much, but after all, they would officially become husband and wife. Simply by thinking about it, the princess began to blush again.

-It's too good to be true, she murmured.

Mipha returned to her desk and continued to sew. She hoped to be able to finish it before tonight. The problem was that she was making a dress for the first time. Maybe she should ask Zelda for help. She would talk to her at dinner. For the moment, she tried to learn by herself by the help of a book.

When dinner came, Mipha went to the royal dining room where her lover, Zelda, Dorephan and Sidon was waiting for her. The zora princess settled near Link and looked at her brother. She wondered how his training with Muzu had been and if Zelda's return did not stop him from concentrating well. Besides, she must speak to the princess about their new destiny, if her brother has said nothing. Otherwise, she vowed to give him a correction.

-So my dear daughter, how is the preparation of your dress?

-It's hard to make, father.

-I understand, the zoras are not in the habit of wearing this, said Dorephan, laughing.

-I can help you if you want. I want to be your bridesmaid too.

-Of course, Zelda. I made such a sudden decision without organization that I had forgotten. I would also like to speak to you privately after the meal.

Zelda nodded and Dorephan spoke to his son.

-And you, son, your training?

-Everything goes perfectly with Muzu, thanks to Mipha.

-It reminds me of the time when it was Mipha my pupil, but after months of practice. Sidon learned very quickly with your teaching, added the old man.

-What I was fighting for fun outside the field as well as helping Link against Vah'Ruta prepared me as well. Besides, Link, my father asked me to help you get dressed for the wedding. The friend of Kodah's daughter could apparently do us a favor.

Our heroes chatted throughout the meal and when they were finished, they each went to their jobs. Before continuing the dress with Zelda, Mipha invited the princess to sit on her bed and told her everything from the beginning.

***

Zelda listened intently to Mipha and was suprise to learn that a new ennemy was threatering Hyrule. However only Ganon could desire the destruction of this kingdom? It was impossible, however, that it was he, since she had locked him up again. She was beginning to wonder if reconstructing Hyrule should wait. Certainly, the divine beasts had to be functional as soon as possible and Mipha had to be escorted to the temple of the spirit to learn his new powers. This would require research, however, since this place has long been forgotten. The princess still tried to understand why the goddess did not make the decision to offer this new power to Mipha 100 years ago? Maybe she would never be dead and Hyrule would have been saved. No matter, the past couldn't be changed unfortunately. Knowing that Mipha was a part of her family surprised her. She now understood why she felt a connection with her.

-I ... I don't know what to think about it, Zelda finally said.

-You're in shock, that's normal.

-I still have trouble believing that the blood of the goddess flows in your veins, but if it's written in a book ...

-But I don't have the same powers as you, and they're less powerful.

-Your father could have told you the truth sooner. Maybe you could have helped me ...

-I could use my healing powers from birth, I couldn't have helped you, I guess, Mipha confessed.

-About your ability to communicate with the spirits, does ...

-This power don't have any connection with our descendants. It was Hylia who offered it to me.

\- Well, our new destiny worries me, because we do not know what we are going to fight.

-Indeed. Well, can we continue my dress? I would like to be ready for tomorrow, she was impatient.

-It will be a very beautiful moment.

-One day it will be you and Sidon perhaps.

Zelda began to blush. True, one day it would happen. She only hoped her relationship with the prince would work. Sometimes she would think of Link and always be jealous of Mipha, and she was afraid that it would separate her from Sidon. She felt a great love for Sidon, stronger than with Link, but he still remained in his head. Zelda returned to the present moment and helped Mipha.

Meanwhile, Sidon and Link were preparing a beautiful outfit with the help of Kodah, his daughter and his friend. Unlike the hero and others, Sidon was making clothes for the first time and he was surprised that he was doing pretty well. He must have inherited this from his mother. Being the best warrior and seamstress on the estate made her truly unique. His mother Sophia missed him terribly and sometimes he would have liked to see her again. After all, he lost her at the age of three.

-Are you all right, Sidon? Kodah asked.

-Yes, I only thought of my mother.

-I miss her a lot too.

-It's true, your mother was one of her best friends. I understand now why you're so good.

-And you have the same dexterity as your mother.

Sidon gave her a smile and continued to work on the shirt with Kodah. An hour later, they decided to take a break and Sidon went to see where was Link and Afline's friend with the shoes. They had finished making the leather and had only to create them. Desiring to speak to his best friend, the prince asked Link to follow him outside. Always thinking Zelda, especially since the coming of the wedding, Sidon felt the need to discuss about it. Once outside, the prince took a deep breath.

-Link, I learned that it is the birthday of Zelda in a few days and ...

-You would like to know what she would like as a gift?

-Exactly. You've known her for a long time then ...

-She love the princess flowers of Serenity, but they are unfortunately rare. She also loves everything that has to do with the old sheikah machines. Otherwise, she likes jewelry, no matter the material.

-I have only to ask the blacksmith who forged Mipha's lance. He can certainly help me. Since you will be gone at his party, I will offer it tomorrow.

-Is that all you wanted to ask me?

-Actually no. I wish to marry her by making her armor, but I wonder if I get a little too fast.

-You seem to love a lot eachothers, but it's true that it's early. It took a moment before I and Mipha fell in love. However, we had to wait a long time to admit it because I had gone to the Castle of Hyrule to become a soldier, Link explained.

-You're right, but I love her so much, even though I've known her for two weeks.

-To begin, you might want to spend a night together without necessarily doing sex. This would prove what you feel as you have already confessed to her. I advise you to take your time, because Zelda is a woman with character, he joked.

Kodah then called the two young men and returned to help her finish the dress. Sidon then thought what jewel he could offer to Zelda. The prince looked at Kodah for a moment or rather his pearl necklace. No, it would be too ordinary as a gift. Why not a gold pearl necklace with the symbol of the royal family of Hyrule engraved in a stone? Zelda didn't wear a collar in her neck and she would be certainly please, especially since there is not much left of her family. Finally decided, Sidon went to see the blacksmith at the end of the day. He was eager to offer it after the wedding.

***

The day of the wedding had finally arrived, and to their great happiness the sun was at the rendezvous. All the Zoras had just sat down on the benches in the courtyard of the domain and were waiting for the ceremony to begin. A priest stood before the statue of Mipha with a book in his hand and motioned the musicians to begin the music. Link then descended the stairs, accompanyed by Sidon, to rejoin the old zora. He was wearing a beautiful white outfit with gold trim. One could almost believe that he was a prince. However, it was not him that attracted more attention, but Mipha. The princess wore a lovely white dress with a little hood that covered her head. With her amber eyes shining, the zora was incredibly pretty. Link found that he had really chosen the most beautiful woman. Accompanied by her bridesmaid, Mipha finally rejoined Link and the priest while smiling at her lover.

-It is here that we are joining two lovers, our Princess Mipha and Link.

The priest turned to our hero.

-Link, do you wish on behalf of the goddess Hylia marry Princess Mipha and be with her forever?

-Yes, I want it!!!

The priest now looked at Mipha.

-Princess, do you want on behalf of Hylia to marry Sir Link and be with him forever?

Mipha began to blush. She still could not believe that her dream was finally going to happen. They would finally be officially husband and wife. She thanked the goddess Hylia for allowing her to realize it even if it was not for this reason that she had brought her back from the dead. The princess finally replied:

-Yes, I want it!!!

The two lovers donned their rings that Impa give them and the priest continued.

-You are now husband and wife. You can kiss the bride Link.

Link and Mipha kissed each other tenderly to the delight of the crowd that congratulated them. For the first time in a long time, Dorephan was weeping, happy and proud of his charming daughter. Even Muzu had tears in his eyes, which never happened.  
Holding their hands, Link and Mipha walked down the exit and everyone applauded. Kodah was waiting for her at the end with a bouquet of flowers to offer ti the bride. Calm finally returned when they suddenly heard applause coming from the roof of the royal hall. The couple and the crowd turned to see a strange man with black hair and green eyes on the roof.

-Congratulations on your wedding hero, I'm so moved, he said sarcastically.

-Who are you to come and bother us during the ceremony? Mipha yelled.

-I come to deliver a message from my master, Ganondorf.

Link, Mipha and Zelda were surprised at the name. Ganon back in human form, no, it's impossible, how? Even the crowd seemed to understand nothing. Still behind his back, Link pulled out his sword, and Dorephan ordered his soldiers to take out their weapons. Their unexpected guests laughed out loud.

-Hyrule will soon belong to him and he will not fail this time. Everything has already begun with the Death mountain and the city of Gerudo. With the help of his new ally nothing can stop him even your pathetic Link. It is now time to receive his message. My brothers and sisters kill me both princesses !!!

The man on the roof then assumed the appearance of a beefy yiga, holding a long sword, and in the crowd several zora took on the appearance of his minions. The Zoras began to scream with fear and to run from all sides. Not being armed, Link positioned himself in front of Mipha to protect her. He did not, however, have to do so long, as Sidon throw the lightscale trident to his sister. Now all armed, they attacked the intruders.


	10. I need my power's back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mipha is furious and she will kill the yiga, but something will happen at the end of the battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, but I have a busy summer. Here chapter 10.

If there was one thing that Mipha did not expect, it was the yiga attack on the domain. What filled her with rage especially, is that they dared to do it at her wedding. She suspected that her moment of happiness could not last long. However, why did the yigas decide to reveal themselves now? If Ganondorf wanted so much to kill her and Zelda, why he didn't do it during their sleep? No doubt he wanted to make a bloodbath during the marriage. That will not happen to hers for sure. It was strange, however, that the enemy should be aware of their new destiny. No matter, they would die with her hand for daring to destroy her wedding. She had never felt so angry. Her shy and nice side had disappeared for the violent and fighting one.

-I'll take care of the chief while you get rid of his minions.

The big yiga was facing the statue of Mipha and Link charged on him. He blocked, however, and pushed back the hero to give him a powerful blow. Link narrowly escaped his opponent's attack and hit him on the leg. This did not seem to have much effect on the yiga, and he hitting him back. Link this time made Daruk's power, which made his enemy back a few meters. Again, the yiga had no scratch. The fight would be more difficult than Link thought.

Mipha was fighting with such ferocity that the yigas had no chance against her and she was quickly encircled by several bloody corpses. Seeing that she was doing well alone, the guards helped Zelda and Sidon. A yiga suddenly appeared behind Mipha, but she turned to block and hitting him back. The yiga dodged and disappeared in smoke. He tried again to take her by surprise, but expecting this attack, the zora turned around the moment he appeared and push her spear in his abdomen. Another yiga came to avenge his brother by charging the princess. She dodged at the same time jumping over her opponent. She then assaulted him with a multitude of hit, which killed him. It was not the last, but Mipha massacred them all.

-They don't understand, then, that they will not kill me, she murmured.

Far from the battle, a yiga had just appeared on the roof with a bow in his hand. He then aimed Mipha, who, too busy to fight, did not see him. Dorephan, stuck in the middle of the fight, noticed what the archer was about to do.

-Mipha watch out !!!

The princess had just finished her opponent, and when she turned back, she saw her father planting in front of her and receiving the arrow. Dorephan fell to the ground gravely wounded. Mipha shouted with rage and threw her weapon directly into the head of the yiga archer, who collapsed. She ran to her father. The fight ended and the Yiga chief finally defeated, the others joined her.

-Father, why?

-I didn't want you to die a second time.

-Well, it's gonna hurt.

Mipha snatched the arrow and healed the wound of her father. He did not seem to feel any better though. Looking carefully at the arrow, they realized she was poisoned.

-Strange, my powers should also remove the poison, Mipha panicked.

\- Unless their poison is the corruption of Ganon, and only I could extract it. Unfortunately I have no power anymore.

-We have to do something. He must not die !!

-Calm down, Sidon, I know how to help Zelda. Hylia sent me back to help you also regain the power of light and the one of the legendary sword.

\- Let us go to the source in Akkala in this case. This is the best place for you to help me.

-Okay. Let us change ourselves and leave fast. I don't know how long my father will live. If I ever see these monsters again, they will pay with their lives.

-I'll stay here with Muzu to watch over him.

-I'm sorry about your wedding, Dorephan said.

-You don't have to apologize, it's not your fault, rest, and don't use your energy too much, his daughter advised.

Our heroes quickly returned to their rooms to change themselves. Mipha took back at the same time her spear covered with blood in the decapitated head of the yiga archer. She found it very unfortunate that the ceremony ended in this way. After the wedding, they were supposed to dance, sing and eat a good meal to celebrate the two marry, but the yigas had just messed up. She swore that when the time came, she would eradicate this clan. She wondered if one day Hyrule would finally get rid of Ganon and his minions. Probably not, for there would always be evil beings in the world. Hyrule could not be the only kingdom that existed. However if that was the case why Hyrule never had their help? Enough to think about all this and to hurry, Mipha walked to her room.

***

When our heroes were all ready, they left the zora domain and set off towards the Lanayru tower and then take the road north to Akkala. After two days of walking, they decided to stop at the relay to rest, even if the time was short. They enjoyed stopping to camp, but our heroes felt the need to sleep in a cozy bed. They arrived at the relay towards the end of the afternoon and left their horses and then settled in front of the cauldron to prepare the supper. When they tasted their delicious meal, they looked at death mountain, which was miles away. Vah'Rudania, who was still standing on the volcano, could be seen.

\- I wonder what the yigas meant by it's already begun on the Death mountain and in the village Gerudo.

I don't know, Link, but it's a very bad sign. Still, the divine beast always seems to be in the same place and I see nothing abnormal from here. No matter, if there are yigas or other Ganon minions, they will all die.

-I never saw you angry, Mipha. You really massacred the yigas just now. You really must not destroy your weedding, Link joked.

-My father shouldn't die, otherwise I shall be fury incarnate.

-Be careful anyway, you're not invincible. I don't want to lose you for that.

\- For now, Dorephan is still alive and if we go to the source quickly, he will be saved.

-I only hope that I will succeed in re-using my powers. I don't understand why I lost everything in the fight against Ganon.

-No doubt because you kept him imprisoned in the castle for 100 years. You have to use all your energy in helping me fight it, Link explained.

-I still tried to understand how the demon king succeeded in fleeing from his prison so quickly and to take back his human form. It is strange that he decided to take this form rather than try to destroy Hyrule.

\- I don't know how he was able to free himself, Zelda, but no doubt he did not have enough power to remain in his form of calamity. We defeated him just a few weeks ago, it's impossible for him to recover everything.

-Well, I'm tired of thinking about all this, let's rest, Zelda complained.

Our heroes went to sleep for a few hours and then continued on their way. They passed the ruined fortress where the tower of the region stood on top. Strangely, the flying guardians no longer seemed to keep this place. Would they have fallen inactive after the defeat of Ganon? No, it could not be possible since Mipha had seen them during her camping with Link. No matter, they did not have to go through these ruins so it was better not to ask too much question.

Towards the end of the day, our heroes finally reached the source of power. In front of them stood a giant statue of the goddess Hylia encircled by water. Behind her there was an open door leading to a sanctuary, where Link had accomplished a test, bringing the Dinraal dragon scale. It was a very difficult mission for Link and he remembered how much time he take to found him during the night compared to the other dragons. Link finally shook his head and decided to install a fire.

-I don't know how long we're going to stay here, but I'd rather set up a camp.

\- I thinks it's a good idea than me and Mipha we rest before we start. Besides, Mipha, how do you will help me regain my powers?

-I don't know, Zelda, but that's what my mother's spirit told me. She came as the messenger of the goddess then ...

-I have difficulty trusting this goddess after she made me wait for years before I was able to use my powers.

-You're not the only one, but that's the only way we can save my father if it's not too late.

Link approached her lover and kissed her tenderly.

\- Be positive, sweet-heart. We are going to save your father, I promise. Let's sleep a little now, Link reassured.

Her lover was right, she had to remain positive. His father was a strong and courageous man. He would not let himself be slaughtered so easily and would try to stay alive until the remedy arrived. It was not the first time that Dorephan was near death. Mipha remembered that he often told her that before she came into the world and became a king, he was a great warrior who did everything to save his people. It was during a battle that he met Sophia. Her father apparently fought a hinox with his bare hand, which always surprised the princess. He returned, however, seriously wounded and about to empty himself of his blood. Without his wife, he would probably have perished and Mipha would never have existed. Simply by thinking about it, it gave her chills. Not wanting to think too much about him and worry more, the princess shook her head and settled down near Link to sleep.

 

***

Zelda was the first to wake up and watching her two friends huddled together, she wanted to let them sleep. The Princess would have liked to be close to her lover too. She sincerely hoped that everything was going well in the domain. Sidon loved his father so much, especially because he had never really known his mother. Zelda did not want him to know what it's like to lose both parents when it's not natural.

-I am going to save your father, Sidon, I promise you, she murmured.

Zelda removed all her clothes and put on her prayer robe, which she had not put on for a long time. Looking at her, she remembered Ganon's arrival 100 years earlier. She had just returned from Mount Lanayru when the demon king left his prison. The prodigies had rushed to return to their divine beasts, but unfortunately they were all eliminated. Zelda and Link attempted to flee, but in vain the hero fell. She was so afraid it was the end. This disaster must never happen again and its powers must be manifested rapidly. Her dress now on her, the princess put her feet in the water and approached the statue to close her eyes.

-Great goddess Hylia, Hyrule is once again threatening by Ganon. Please allow your descendant to regain his powers. If you want so much to save your world and all the other realms, you have to help me. I know that Mipha can do it, but she does not know how. If Hyrule falls, the other kingdoms may also be threatened if you do nothing.

She had no answer to her great disappointment. Zelda then struck with her fists in the water. Why this always happen to her?

-I see that your prayers don't seem to work.

-No, the goddess does not listen to me like her habit. I do not understand, why did my powers appear only after Link got close to death?

-I need to talk to you, Zelda.

The princess turned back to look the zora straight in her eyes and listen.

-You remember 100 years ago when I tried to talk to you and Ganon's return interrupted us.

-Yes, I remember this last conversation.

Mipha began to blush.

\- Well, what allowed me to use my healing powers well is thinking of the person I love, Link. I managed to use it well when Link was seriously injured and I learned that he was dear to me. That's what happened to you when a guardian almost killed Link.

\- I see, then I have to think of the person I love the most in the world and who is dear to me?

-That's right, and I suppose it's either your parents, Sidon or Link.

-Very well, I'll try.

Zelda stood again in front of the statue and closed her eyes. She began to think of her parents. Her mother was a formidable queen, whom Zelda loved tenderly. The princess remembered her beautiful moments passes with her, especially the day she taught her how to play music. Zelda played both piano and harp with her mother. Unfortunately, she lost her mother too young. As for her father, he was very severe, especially when he learned the prophecy about Ganon. He forced her to pray incessantly regardless of the risks. The only good time she remembered was when he offered her her first horse and taught her horseback riding. His parents missed her enormously. If only Mipha could communicate with their spirits or summon them, but she had not learned anything about this power for now.

-I'm sorry to tell you that, Zelda, but nothing seems to happen.

Zelda began to think of Sidon, a magnificent zora prince with fine qualities. The Princess did not believe to quickly fall in love until she met him. By participating in Zelda's wdding, she began to think of hers own with Sidon. She loved this man tenderly, but felt that she still had feelings for Link. She hated it, but she could not do anything about it. She spent years with him and saved her life many times. When she brushed against death she wept all the tears of her body, her heart broken. The princess finally opened her eyes, but still nothing.

-Let's try to pray together, Mipha replied.

The two princesses tried several times to communicate with Hylia, but to no avail. If only Mipha knew how to invoke spirits, she would probably have had the help of the ancestors. Unfortunately she had to go to see a former monk beyond the border of Gerudo and she was far from being there. Unable to hold back, Zelda roared with rage and fell into tears in Mipha's arms.

-I do not know what to do, Mipha, I've had enough." Why does the goddess not listen to me? I am not worthy to be part of the royal family.

-Do not say that. You're a perfect princess, Zelda, who did everything to save our world with Link. Without you, Ganon would have been free and Hyrule would be in the dark, even the neighboring kingdoms, and Link would probably be dead. We'll find a way to bring back your powers, I promise.

Zelda dried her tears and smiled.

-Thank you for being here to encourage me, Mipha. You're really one of the best friends.

-Stop, you're going to make the spirit of Urbosa jealous, the zora joked.

-Everything's going good here? Link said suddenly, running.

-Yes why?

-I was out hunted when I heard Zelda screaming

The two women told him everything.

-Oh, I'll let you continue in this case. I'm going to have a meal during this time. Courage, Zelda, you're gonna get there, Link encouraged her.

-Let's have a nap if you want Zelda.

-Okay.  
Zelda and Mipha came out of the water and went back to the camp to sit comfortably on their blankets. Looking at the sky, they noted that the sun was about to disappear. After all this time, Zelda still had not regained his powers. Mipha began to wonder how she could help him. She closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep. Perhaps her mother will communicate with her in her dreams to clear her up.

As a matter of fact, Mipha found herself again in paradise in her dream and her mother appeared before her. Her appearance had not changed, but this time she did not seem to smile. Would she be aware of Dorephan? If so, did that mean he did not survive? Mipha shook her head. No, he could not be dead, not when she was about to heal him. Since she saw everything, the goddess must have spoken of it. However, if it was really the case, why she didn't help Zelda?

-The goddess can't restore the powers to the princess, for she already has them. She only needs to find a way to reactivate them, Sophia explained.

-So why are we at the source to pray in this case? Hylia could have at least communicated with her. The more time we lose, the less time we have for father to live.

-I'm really sorry to hear that. Know that he always resists and that Sidon watches over him. As for Zelda, it must be at the source, because the water will allow her to recover all its energy. She used it all against Ganon after all. However, for this she must think of the person dearest to her eyes.

\- It was Link last time and now she loves Sidon.

She had just fallen madly in love with him, and he was the only one alive. Today his feelings towards Link have changed and her love for Sidon is not strong enough yet. As for her parents, she was close, but not at this point, especially as her mother died very early.

-Who can it be in this case?

-Zelda had a little sister named Elida and for the princess she was the most dear person in her eyes. She died unfortunately at the age of five, which overwhelmed her with much grief. She had forgotten her for a long time, but recently she thinks of her again.

-She seems to be more attached to me, but ...

-She must almost see you as a sister, and that's probably the reason. Now I have to go. From the way you summoned me, I cannot remain long.

-What?

-This time you're communicating with me. I believe that you begin to use your powers without the help of the monk.

Mipha's mother suddenly disappeared and the princess awoke before Link's worried eyes. She explained that everything was fine and that she had found the solution for Zelda. She noticed that it was daylight, which meant she had slept all night. Yet her conversation with her mother only lasted ten minutes. Mipha then looked for Zelda and saw her again in the praying source, but with her underwear this time. . Her dress was on the floor, completely soaked. The zora approached the princess gently.

\- It still doesn't work, Mipha, I don't know what to do.

-I think I know the problem. The person you love most is your sister.

-How do you know ...

-I managed to speak with my mother's spirit in a dream. Hylia probably told her all, but why did you never talk about it?

-I had forgotten her for a long time, but since I became attached to you she came back to haunt me.

\- I'm like a sister now for you isn't?

-You replaced Urbosa, I suppose," she said, laughing.

\- Tell me more.

-As you know, I was young when my mother died. Well, it was from the birth of Elida that she lost her life. In spite of my deep sadness, I was very happy to have a sister. I loved her so much. We often played together and I took care of her a lot. Unfortunately, she died at five.

-How?

-I ... we have ... all this is my fault !!

Zelda burst into tears in Mipha's arms.

-Calm down, tell me everything.

-When we were in the village of Kakariko, I and my sister decided to leave the village. We then saw a camp in the distance and decided to approach it. We didn't knew they were bokolins here and ...  
-Keep on going.

-They attacked us and killed my charming sister. The village guards arrived too late and only managed to save me. My father completely changed then. However, we decided to keep the secret. Even the soldiers of the castle did. I loved Elida so much, she was the most unique person and ...

At the same time, Zelda's hand's was wrapped with light and the princess could feel her energy coming back. It works!!!! Soon she could use her powers again. With luck, Dorephan will be saved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, they will heal Dorephan and they will begin their journey to Death Mountain.


	11. A heat resist potion for a zora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mipha and the others finaly came back in zora domain to heal Dorephan. After a last night there, they finaly continue they journey throught death mountain, but something will happen.

At the zora domain Dorephan was sleeping in his bed, having great difficulty to breath. Sidon held his hand and watched over him overwhelmed with sadness. Six days since his sister and friends left for the source of power and they still haven't returned. Sidon was beginning to worry. His father couldn't live much longer. He felt that corruption was devouring him. 

If he dies, Sidon wouldn't know what to do. Dorephan is the only parent he has left. Without him, it would be emptiness and the prince would be unable to concentrate on his mission. He would always have his sister, of course, but it was not the same thing. Suddenly, Muzu rushed into the room with a smile on his face. Sidon suspected what he was going to tell him.

-Prince Sidon, miss Mipha and the others came back. Zelda has regained her powers.

-Then my father can be saved?

-I hope with all my heart.They arrive in a few minutes.

-Okay.

When our three heroes arrived, Mipha smiled at his brother and hugged him with tears in her eyes. They both wished their father would survive and now they had a chance to rescue him. Zelda approached Dorephan, who began to groan and finally open his eyes. Unable to speak, he made a smile signifying his relief at seeing Zelda again. The princess put her hands on the zora king and they wrapped themselves in an intense light. A cloud of black and red smoke came out of Dorephan's body and disappeared in an instant. Mipha then approached her father and verified his vital signs, and healed what the corruption have devored.

-He seemed better. I no longer feel anything abnormal. You just have to let him rest.

Sidon hugged Mipha in his arms, gave Link an accolade, and kissed Zelda tenderly, and she began to blush.

-Thank you all for your help, especially you my beautiful Zelda.

-Without your sister's help, I couldn't have saved him.

-How can I thank you all?

-You've done enough for today, Sidon. Let your father rest, Muzu said.

-Me and Mipha need rest.These last six days have been very stressful.

-Me too, Zelda said.

Can you come with me, Princess?I'd like to show you something.

-Of course.

-I'm going to help the guards get rid of the yiga mess, Muzu replied.

Upon this our heroes returned to their room. When Zelda came to see Sidon, she discovered a magnifient room, with a wall decorate with paintings and weapons of all kinds. The princess didn't know that the prince loved to collection weapons. As for the paintings, she realized that most of them had to be painted by him, because one of them was on an easel and he was half finished. Seeing that Sidon had this same passion filled Zelda with happiness. It was so lacking in painting and it felt like it was an eternity, about 105 years to be exact.

-One day we may be able to paint together, I love this passion.

-Ah yes? I didn't know.

-I should say the same about you.

-You haven't see all my talents yet, he joked. Now wait here, I come back.

Sidon went to what seemed like to be a wardrobe, yet the Zoras didn't get dressed. He pulled out a necklace.and came back to Zelda to put it around her neck. The jewelry was in golden pearls with the coat of arms of the Hyrule royal family engrave in the wood. Zelda could not help but weep for joy. It was truly one of the nicest gifts.

-Happy Birthday, Princess.

\- Thank you Sidon. This will remind me so much of my parents and my sister.

-Your sister?

Zelda explained everything to him.

-I'm sorry to hear that.

-It's nothing. Now, I'd like to thank you.

Zelda approched her lips close those of Sidon and kissed him tenderly. She then pushed him into his bed and began to remove her sweater and pants. She was now above him in her underwear. Having never reached this stage with a women, the prince was shy and excited. Even before he could say anything, the princess kissed him again. This time, Sidon couldn't help removing what remained of Zelda's clothes. He took her by the waist and turned her over to find himself above her. Zelda suddenly felt chills invade her and she squeezed the blanket so hard that she tore it. Made love seemed more amusing than she thought.

Meanwhile, Mipha and Link were in their room kissing each other. Not having been able to enjoy a wonderful night after their wedding because of the yigas, it was today that it happens. Suddenly, the princess Zora stopped kissing Link and dropped his pants completely, to the great amazement of the young man. She knelt down and a few seconds later, Link began to enjoy without being able to hold back. When Mipha had finished her pleasure, she stood up and kissed him languorously. Link then trained her on her desk and enjoyed himself. Mipha felt chills invade her and she screamed so loudly that the other Zoras could hear her. Once they had finished making love, our two lovers settled down to sleep, huddled together.

***

The next morning our heroes got up around dinner time and joined Muzu in the royal dining room. To their great astonishment and relief, Dorephan was present and in full form. Mipha doesn't expect he recovers so quickly. They talked all the way during the meal and then they prepared themselves to go to the death mountain. After spending many weeks in the domain, it was time for our heroes to continue their mission, especially as Ganon was still treathing Hyrule. Staying more longer in the domain could put the life of the zoras in danger. They are very lucky that Dorephan was the only one injured during the Yiga battle. Mipha was waiting for Link and Zelda in the entrace while thinking of those who had dared to interrupt her wedding.  
These yigas have made a very grave error. Now they will have no choice but to fear me, murmured Mipha.

-You still haven't gotten over it, have you? Said Link who was close to her without realizing it.

-You heard me?

-Yes.

-The wedding was the most magical moment I dreamed of. I died without being able to realize it and finally I had second chance for it and they destroying it. They even dared to hurt my father.

-I understand you, but I have never seen you so angry. You killed about 20 yigas during the battle, alone. However, be careful that rage does not put you at risk.

-Don't worry, my love, I'm not crazy at this point, Mipha joked.

Zelda suddenly came to join them, and now ready, they set out for death mountain. After five days' march, they finally arrived in the very hot part of the region. To be sure that the heat did not burn them, they took a heat resist potion. Mipha did not feel well and began to vomit and finally fall. Worried, Link ran up to her and felt her body incredibly hot. Still, she had taken the potion.

-It doesn't seem to work. I feel like I'm becoming a grill fish.

-We can go down from the mountain, the relay is not very far, said Zelda.

-Link, I ...

Mipha lost consciousness and Link caught her in his arms to take her to the relay. When they arrived there, they laid her on a bed. She woke up two more hours and already felt better. They were still trying to figure out why the potion did not work on Mipha.

-Don't tell me you tried to go to death mountain with a zora without protecting her?

An old bald man, with blue eyes and a white beard, wearing a long black dress, stands facing our heroes. Who was this man? Link did not remember seeing him during his adventure, but it doesn't matter.

-How can I follow them in this case?

-Let me introduce myself first. My name is Du'rah and I am an alchemist, historian and scientist.

-I've never seen you before.

-You are Link I supposed? If you did not see me it was because I wasn't at Hyrule before the defeat of Ganon. I was in this kingdom to see my sister Impa one last time.

-Wait, Impa has a brother? Never heard of it.

-Let just say that my two sisters did not appreciate me much, for I left Hyrule rather than work for the King. So your father did not know me, Princess Zelda.

Where do you come from if it is not from Hyrule? Asked Link.

-From Termina, a region further north. My trip was very long, but I had to see my sister again. Now, let's go back to your Zora friend..

-I took a heatt resistance potion.

\- Being a zora, you can't tolerate the heat and even taking two potions wouldn't suffice. You need a special one. It's good, I have almost all the ingredients except Hinox's nails.

-Oh no, I sold it all, sais Link.

-Well, you know that a Hinox and some bokolins have taken possession of the ruins of the fort? Having lost their corruption, the flying guardians returned from our side, they left to watch another place. The monsters take this opportunity to conquer the ruins.

-Don't we will take care of this.

-I didn't expect neither less from the heros of Hyrule. I will wait here.

Link, Zelda and Mipha left the old man and headed for the fort ruins. Unfortunately, they needed to maje a detour because the bridge was broken. Now near the fortress they took the stairs and mounted them subtly to don't alert the ennemis. Now at the first level of the fort, our heroes hid behind a rock and watched the three blue bokolins and the black salvaging a dead guardian. Why the hell these idiots want the pieces of the gardians? They didn't even know what to do with them. Maybe they received order from ganondorf himself, but that doesn't explain why the demon king need them. Anyway it's was not important because they will die. Before Zelda and Link could do anything, Mipha get out of their hinding place and charged the ennemi.

The bokolin wanted to sound the alarm but Mipha killed him instantanly by planting her spear in his body. Furious, the two others bokolins attacked her. With her eyes filled with rage, Mipha dodged the blows of her enemies and leaped over the blue bokolin to kill him with her spear. All that remained was the black, but he did not live long, for Mipha throws her spear directly into the head of the bokolin. She then approached the corpse and picked up her blood-stained weapon.

Link had never seen his wife so violent before Ganon spoiled her wedding by trying to kill her and poison her father. Never he believed that the sweet Zora could become a bloodthirsty warrior. Now, as long as Ganondorf's minions were alive, she would massacre them. Link was worried because it could put her in danger. He was also afraid that this anger would invade her and she would no longer be the woman he knew.

-You alright, sweet-hearth, Link asked without daring to approach her.

-Don't worry about me, my love, she said, turning around with a smile.

-Pay more attention next time, we could have been spotted.

-Sorry, Zelda, I couldn't control my anger. Since Ganon's minions have ruined everything and almost killed my father, I feel the need to ....

Mipha shook her head.

-Never mind, she said calmly.

Our heroes continued on their way, while confronting the moblins and bokolins on the way and finally arrived at the top of the fort where a Hinox slept soundly near the Sheikah Tower. Link remembered how he had dealt with these monsters, either to recover weapons, ingredients or to accomplish a mission. Initially he found them difficult to kill and tried to avoid them. However, when he went on his quest, he realized that these monsters were weak and stupid. This time with Zelda and Mipha, this could be really easy.

-He's asleep, why not try to remove his nail without having to fight him?

Don't even think about it, Mipha. As soon as we get closer we'll wake him up. I fought enough of them to know, Link replied.  
-For once I didn't want to go into the heap, she joked.

Our three companions took their weapons and approach the monster, which as Link had mentioned earlier, woke up. Curious as to who dared to disturb him, the hinox got up and looked around to finally catch sight of them. Suddenly, to the astonishment of our heroes, a black aura enveloped the hinox and his eye became to glow red. Link would never have believed one day to see a corrupt hinox by Ganon, that was already at his service. What was even more surprising was that he began to speak.

-Who dares to wake me during my nap? He said with a grave voice.  
-A hinox talking?

The monster stared at Mipha.

-All hinox speak hylian and even our brothers the moblins and bokolins. We rarely speak of it, especially before the enemies of the master.

The hinox had just recognized Link, the hero who had defeated him in the courtyard of the fortress three months earlier. The latter was asleep when this stupid Hylian came to disturb him simply because he wanted some weapons. The hinox tried to defeat him, even by blocking his arrows, which kept shooting in his eye to unbalance him. Eventually, the hero eliminated him by planting a sword in his belly. The monster would always remember this terrible pain. When the Blood Moon brought him back to life, he wanted revenge, but didn't find Link anywhere. It was a few days later that the bokolins came to warn him of the death of their master. The guardians having no longer been corrupt, he and the others had to hide.

Fortunately for them, these machines left the fort, so they decided to take possession of it. Since that day, nobody dared to come and disturb him until today. His murderer dared to come and kill him a second time? No, that would not happen with his new power. Two days ago, a man with short silver hair with a wick on the left side, has pale green skin and purple eyes; Wearing a blue earring in the form of a rubies, a yellow belt with a red ruby, a white suit with few hole, and a cape, appeared before him. The latter then announced to him the great return of Ganon and offered to the hinox a new power. Now he had an incredible strength and was more resistant.

The hinox howled with rage and charged our heroes. Being very slow, Zelda managed to pull an arrow in his eye. The hinox then fell on his buttocks and Link accompanied by Mipha approached him to start hitting him, but nothing happened. If only Link legendary sword still possessed these powers. The hinox suddenly got up and tried to crush our two lovers with his fists, but they dodged. Even more furious, he gave a multitude of blow to the ground, which made the fort tremble. Never Link had crossed a hinox with such power. Unfortunately, he had not seen all of his strength. As our heroes recovered after losing their balance due to the hinox earthquake, the hinox approached the sheikah tower and tore it out completely and finally held it in his arms.

-No, but what is this joke? Watch out!

The hinox threw the enormous tower on our heroes and they tried to avoid. As soon as she touched the ground, dust and debris fell on Link, which he barely avoided. When our hero could see again, he was relieved to see Mipha near him with no wounds. He noticed, however, the absence of Zelda and as his beloved, he looked around and shouted her name.

-I am fine my friends, but I am on the other side of the tower. A large part of the fort is falling and I have to find a way to reach you, she screamed.

-Well, I think we're going to have to defeat this monster without her, Mipha joked.

Furious at having missed his target, the hinox charged our heroes again and tried to hit them. Link then used the power of revali and threw himself in the air before the astonished Hinox, and shook an arrow in the eye. Mipha leapt over her enemy and tried to plant her spear, but she did not even hurt him. The hinox laughed and stood up to try to crush the zora. Mipha tried to escape, but stumbled. Suddenly, Link positioned himself in front of her and made daruk's shield to block his hit. Now the monster turned his attention to Link, who had great difficulty in escaping. Seeing her lover in distress, Mipha closed her eyes and murmured:

-Mother, help us to defeat this hinox, please.

-I'm here, honey. I see that you begin to learn your new powers by yourself.

Mipha opened her eyes and saw Sophia's spirit.

-But I can't stay long, because your power is not yet strong enough for the moment.

Her mother gave her a smile and touched the lightscale trident, which lit up at the same moment with an intense light.

-I offer you a part of the power of our ancestors. May this help you to overcome this corruption.

Sophia disappeared and Mipha went to help. She hit the hinox on the foot and this time he screamed in pain. It worked, the power of light on her weapon wounded him, Furious, the monster tried to crush her, but she avoided him and began to run.

-Link, shoot in his eye as he had his attention on me.

Link did the same maneuver as a while ago, but this time, the hinox hid his eyes and grabbed Link with his hand to start breaking him under the eyes of Mipha's. Suddenly, an arrow touched his eye, forcing him to let go. It was Zelda who had just arrived at the right time. The princess Zora took advantage of it to leap on the hinox and open his belly with her spear. This time the hinox collapsed without life. Mipha was now covered in blood and really felt like a murderess.

-Few, what a fight, said Mipha.

-Without your mother's help, we could not have done it. I think you'll need a bath.

-It's disgusting, indeed.

The hinox defeated, the two young woman went to help Link get up, which was ringing, but had no injury. Mipha didn't take any risk and magically checked his vital signs. Once done, they approached one of the hands of the hinox and snatching the nails. Being already covered in blood, Mipha took care of it. Now possessing the ingredients, they returned to the relay. While Impa's brother prepared the potion, the zora went to bathe in the lake near the relay. When she rejoined her friends, the alchemist confided to her several vials of potion.

-Here we go, you can now walk in death mountain without problems for at least several weeks.

-Thank you for everything.

-It's nothing. Well, I'll go back to Termina. Maybe one day we'll meet again.

On this, our heroes saluted the old man and headed for the mountain. Once in the hot zone of the region, Mipha took the potion and this time it worked. Finally, she and her friends could continue their mission and help the gorons repair Vah'Rudania. Unfortunately, when they arrived at their village, it was engulfed by lava.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, we will know what happen to the gorons and their village.


	12. The Gorons need help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our heroes finaly found out what happen to the Gorons and will help them with Vah'Rudania. An old friends will too come to help them with their mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not a long chapter but the next one will be a little longer and will have a battle.

Mipha was trying to don't cry with rage at seeing what was left of the Goron village. How could this happen? The Death mountain did not erupt normally, especially as the village was so close. This coudn't be a natural cause, it is certain. Only one person came to her mind, Ganondorf. What the yiga mentionned was true then. The zora still didn't understand why a human wanted so much to destroy the world, to the point of becoming a demon? What could he have motivated him to desire power? He didn't probably had a very beautiful childhood. We knew a lot about Ganon, but very little about his human life before he wanted the triforce. No matter, his humanity had been gone for a long time.

-Seeing the village under the lava, makes me really sad. The gorons, they lost everything and probably even life. If Vah'Ruta wouldn't have be stopped when Ganon controled it, I dare not imagine what might have happened to my domain.

-Don't worry, my dear Mipha, I promise you we will avenge them, Link replied.

-Nothing tells us that the Gorons are dead, matbe they have evacuated.

-If it is, Zelda, where they can be? The death mountain is big and looking for all the mines would take a lot of time, but I believe we have no other option.

-We can go directly to the divine beast and get rid of it in the first place.

-There is no use, princess, the bridge to access the volcano is no longer here. I think only the gorons will be able to help you, said a voice suddenly.

Mipha and our two heroes turned around, but no one was here. At the same moment a rita landed near them. Link then recognized his friend Kass, a rito singer who playing the accordion who had helped him to perform some challenge to summon the sanctuaries. It was he who confessed the feelings Zelda felt towards him. Unfortunately, it was never reciprocal.

-Kass, what are you doing here?

-Since I learned the miracle, I absolutely had to find you. I had to make a song about the return of Mipha. However, I quickly realize that a new adventure has begun.

-How do you know?

-My dear, Mipha, do you sincerely believe that your father wouldn't tell this to the rito, one of the races with which we have been trading for a long time.

-I did not know.

-Many things have changed in 100 years, Princess. Castle town being completely destroy as well as most of the hylien villages, we could no longer trade with them, so we and the zoras made a agreement, but I'm not here to talk about that.

-Link could you introduce your friend to us?

Link told everything about him.

\- So you follow us from the beginning?

-Princess Zelda, it's my passion to write new song about heroes and you three have a new destiny, I can't ignore that.

-You could have shown yourself before. 

-I'm sorry, Master Link, but I did not really dare to disturb you at the zora domain and I lost sight of you in Akkala. I just found you now.

-You could be putting yourself in danger if you're with us, Mipha added.

-You're not going to love the snowy areas either. You never really visit Hyrule, do you?

-No, I never travel, except when I went to the castle of Zelda. This is the first time I leave the domain for such a long adventure.

-Well, this will be the occasion for you to discover the kingdom.

-I thought you know that I have never left the domain.

-You could have traveled before you knew me or when I was in Hyrule castle for training.

Zelda, who stood a little far from them watched her two friends laughing and talking. She found them really adorable both and hoped that they would both be alive in the future fight against Ganon and that they could finally live what they had always dreamed of, founding a family. Zelda also want to achieve the same thing with Sidon. This zora was missing her already and she really wanted to stay on his side, especially after his beautiful night with him. It was a magical moment and she realized that making love was exciting. She was eager to relive this experience on her return. Knowing that she would not see him again soon gave him almost the need to cry. She was really more and more in love with him. Suddenly their friend Kass came back.

-I found the gorons, they took refuge in a mine near Gortram cliff and Jayra Mah Shrine.

-A good hiding place, I had a hard time finding it during my adventure. I know he also has Goron food nearby.

-They don't eat any kind of stone?

-I do not think so, no.

On this, our heroes followed Kass to the mine. Link was very anxious to know what was the cause of the eruption of the volcano. It couldn't even be Vah'Rudania since it was no longer working. Unless Ganon had corrupted him again, but according to the yigas he had returned, but without recovering these powers. Whatever, the gorons would probably tell him more. Link was seriously starting to get tired of the demon king and was wondering if one day he would be defeated for good. Probably not, for he had lived for more than 15,000 years and returned every time he died. It is true that this is the first time he has two descendants of a Zelda, one of which is a zora. However why did the goddess waited so long to decide to send someone to help a link and a Zelda. Seeing Mipha again made him happy, but he would love to have his mission finished. And then she would never be dead if the goddess would have done something. Link hated the gods and cursed them for doing nothing. Hylia could not be the only one.

-Are you all right, my love?

-Yes, my beautiful Mipha. I was only thinking about Hylia and why she did not defeat Ganon after all those years.

-The legend could have had three heroes of the start, indeed, she only decided to add me as heros recently.

-You forget, however, that at the very beginning there were only two descendants, Zelda added.

-No matter, I sincerely believe that the goddess does not care about us.

-We are arrived to the mine, friends, said Kass suddenly.

As they entered the mine, they were grieved at what they saw. The gorons were stuck in the mine and shared the food. They seemed equally hungry and thirsty. Zelda then began to think what the survivors of castle town had to live when Ganon razed her. They had to seek refuge with no water or food to survive. They also had to find a hard place to don't be spotted by the guardians. For a hundred years, families and their descendants had to live in poverty or as a poor merchant who traveled all over Hyrule to sell their product and make a little money. The gorons were going to live the same thing, unless she and her friends help them. Seeing them like this really broke her heart and she could not leave them in that state. She and her friends decided to meet their leader.  
The latter was at the bottom of the mine near the sanctuary. Going to him, the gorons looked at our heroes with hope in their eyes. Zelda really hoped to succeed in rescuing them. In the presence of the chief, an old Goron, the latter went out to welcome them, when suddenly his back cracked, forcing him to lean.

\- Ahhhhh, damned back, I have more than enough of this pain.I hate to grow old.

Chief Goron got up and smiled at our heroes.

-Link I'm glad to see you in those dark hours. I dream or Princess Zelda and Mipha accompany you?

Link related everything.

-Then for all this time you were the old hero. You could have told us, but I understand you wanted to protect yourself. I am however very happy to see the Princess of Hyrule healthy and a prodigy of return among us. You start rebuilding the kingdom I imagine?

-We first try to restore peace and harmony, but I see that this is far from being the case here.

-In fact, Zelda, I and my family have witnessed a terrible event that has took life to some Gorons.

\- Tell us what happens.

The chief took a deep breath and explained everything. A few weeks earlier, he and the gorons lived peacefully in their village to do their occupation. Vah'Rudania remained frozen on the volcano without the slightest sign of life, which intrigued them, but relieved them. Having helped Link to save them from Ganon, Yonobo was chosen to replace the leader at his death. They had a feast to celebrate, but a horrible thing happened. Without understanding why the volcano erupted while the divine beast still didn't work. The gorons evacuated, but some stood behind to help them escape. Unfortunately, they were buried in the lava. Fearing that the lava would continue to rise, the chief ordered his subjects to hide in the mine where the sanctuary was.

-As you can see, Gorons dig around the sanctuary to perhaps create our new village. If it is underground, we no longer risk this catastrophe. However, I fear that another eruption will occur. Even if the divine beast does not seem to work anymore, I believe it is the cause.

-Why near the sanctuary, Link asked.

-We wanted to take refuge inside, but it is impossible for us to enter.

-I think maybe I can help, but we'd like to get rid of the threat first.

-Once the death mountain will be safe, I could ask my father for the help of the Zoras.

-Mipha, the zoras and the heat ...

-We have alchemist to create the potions, my love, this is not a problem.

-That would really appreciate. Now, I will ask Yonobo to help you to get to Vah'Rudania.

Yonobo, who was mining with the others, came to greet our heroes.

-Oh my god, but I dream, it's the zora prodigy. If you knew how much I admired the champion as my Daruk ancestors. You were the most beautiful and charming of prodigies.

-Oh, thank you, said Mipha, blushing.

\- I imagine you and Link finally ...

-How...

-In ancient Daruk writings, unfortunately destroyed now. Now let's get back to the serious thing.

Yonobo guided our heroes out of the mine and they headed for the volcano all together. Yonobo was glad that they had come to help his people. As a future leader, he had to save his own from the divine beast. Wishing to become a powerful warrior like his ancestor, Yonobo planned to regain control of Vah'rudania and become the new prodigy. He only hoped that they would succeed in defeating the man who threatened his native region.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter, our heroes would take a dangerous shortcut throught the volcano.


	13. Shortcut by the shadow temple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yonobo brings our heroes to a shortcut to the volcano of death mountain, a long abandoned mine, sealed by the Gorons who dug up to the ruins of the shadow temple. Zelda begin to feel something different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter our heros will be in the ruines shadow temple of the ocarina of time era. They will fight some monsters you guys will probably remember.

Once out of the Goron refuge, Yonobo took them to another mine, which leed directly to the volcano. On his way to the destination, Zelda looked at the divine beast Vah'Rudania, still motionless at the top of the volcano as when Daruk had used it to shoot Ganon. According to the legends, the divine beast was created in honor of the Fire Sage, a Goron named Darunia who lived at the time of the hero of time thousands of years ago. Apparently, he saved his people from an imminent eruption of the volcano by eliminating a dragon named Volvagia. Unfortunately, despite its defeat, the death mountain erupted one day and ravaged a great part of the mountains and finally become the region of today. However, it dates back some 11,000 years ago. This forced the village of Kakariko to evacuate and settle elsewhere in Hyrule, which is now the village of today. The princess wondered if this eruption would not be caused by Volvagia. Who knows, Ganon could have brought him back to life. However, the temple of fire where he died is now under the lava of the volcano.

-Here we are, said Yonobo suddenly.

Our hero was now in front of the old mine, which was however blocked by rocks.

-It's quite normal, the Gorons have abandoned this mine for a long time.

-Why?

-As you can notice, we went down the mountain and we are no longer in a high heat zone. A long time ago, the Gorons decided to dig a mine down the mountain, allowing them to sell their ore with other races more easily. However, one day a sheikah came to warn them that they were on the site of the ruins of an ancient Kakariko village and that if they continued digging they would find themselves in the shadow temple, a place of horror and apparently inhabited by a demon. Unfortunately, they did not listen.

-Wait, but I know the history of this temple. One of Impa's ancestors was watching this place. Are you sure it's a good idea to venture there?

-With three heroes like you, we risk nothing.

-What happened to the Gorons when they went on digging? I know the history of this temple and the entity that was locked up, but ...

-They managed to dig up to the volcano, Kass, and it was years later that strange things happened. Gorons disappeared, others were found dead and some had gone mad.

-If you will, my friends, I will stay here. It's not that I'm afraid, but it's not really my place. I will also close the passage to don't let the undead go out. Little advice, try to not release the old entity.

-No problem, Kass, Mipha replied.

-Watch out, I'll open the passage, said Link.

Using her Sheikah tablet, Link created a bomb and threw it to finally explode the rocks that blocked the entrance to the mine. The passage now open, they entered the tunnel. Even though she was one of the descendants of the Zeldas, Mipha did not really like the idea of going to the temple. According to legends it was a cursed temple filled with horror that should not exist. Mipha was not one to be fearful, but everything that had a connection with the shadow and the undead frightened her. Even today, she had nightmares about these monsters who devoured either her own people or her. Since her childhood she feared that these shadow creatures haunt Hyrule. Yes, the living skeletons of the minions of Ganon, hunt Hyrule during the night but it was nothing contrary to the monsters of legend.

***

After a few minutes of walking, our heroes were in the Shadow Temple. The tunnel was no longer rock, but gray brick turning almost to black. There was before them a sort of door in the form of a skull and strange sounds could be heard coming from the other side. Mipha hid behind Link, frightened.

-Are you sure we have taken the right path?

-I don't know any of other passage to go to the volcano, at least not now.

-Are you afraid Mipha?That surprises me.

-I know Link, but I hate everything about the undead. That's the only thing that scares me.

-It's strange that you do not fear Ganon and his minions.

-We both possess the power of light, Mipha, don't be afraid, Zelda added.

-You're right, let's go on.

Once on the other side, they found themselves in a long corridor which descended and debouched into a small round hall where the rest of a kind of machine with an eye was, probably destroyed by a bomb. By observing more, they found that the Gorons had dug to the left and in front of them. Mipha understood now, the sound she heard did not come from the undead, but from a statue that spun two enormous scythe. Borrowing this road would be really suicidal.

-It is better to go straight, Gorons died with these enormous scythes.

-A strange sound, not coming from the statue, was suddenly heard. It seemed like an undead and our heroes realeased their weapons. Link saw at the same time a hand coming out of the ground and preparing to grab Mipha.

-My love, watch out!

Mipha tried to turn around, but the white hand grabbed Mipha and started choking her. No, this world would not take away his wife a second time. Without her this time, his life would be nothing and he knew that the desire for suicide would come back to him. Link shook his head and charge the hand to finally cut it. Saved, Mipha jumped into his arms and kissed him.

\- Thank you, my love, a little more and ...

-I wouldn't have let him.

Suddenly our heroes were encircled by these hands, and a white monster, called Dead hand, stained with blood, with no legs, with a monstrous arm and à terrifying face approached them. What could this nightmarish creature be? Mipha was now frozen in fear, unable to move. Yonobo stayed beside her with Daruk's shield activated while Zelda and Link dealt with the monster. Link jumped on the creature and began to hit her when suddenly she fiercely kicked him with his head, which threw our hero to the ground. Stunned, Link got up and tried to attack again, but a hand grabbed him from behind and stopped him. The monster then approached Zelda, but he walked so slowly that she had time to use her powers. The princess closed her eyes and concentrated to finally reveal a spear of light that she threw directly at her enemy who eliminated her on the spot. The hands disappeared and Link fell back onto the floor. As for Mipha, she ceased to be a statue.

-Well, I did not expect to meet such a horrible monster, Link said.

-Neither do I. I did not even know that this creature existed on Hyrule. I understand why at the time of the hero of the time this temple was sealed.

-I hope we do not meet other monsters like this, Mipha added.

-For a great warrior, you have helped us very little.

-Sorry, Zelda, but the undead are my biggest fear. As soon as I see one, I am unable to move.

-I had this reaction when I saw a lynel, but I managed to fight my fear by confronting them, explained Link.

Now get rid of the creature, our heroes continued their route in the tunnel. They found themselves in front of stairs and when they had come down, they were in a dark room where strange sounds could be heard. Afraid of being attacked, they began to defend themselves and continued to advance. They soon realized that the sound came from the guillotines, which kept on going up and down.

-As if we needed such a dangerous trap, Zelda sighed.

-How could the gorons dig so far?

-We have a hard skin like a stone, these guillotines do us absolutely nothing. Only the front of our throat is our weak point. I can help you pass through.

\- I will use the shield of Daruk and my power of Statis

Link used his sheikah tablet and the guillotine stopped. Our heroes then rushed to cross. Not being able to use his power at once, Yonobo held the other guillotine to let them pass. At the end of ten minutes they finally crossed without any scratching. They were now on a large platform that once seemed to go down, but the chains were so rusty that it didn't work anymore. The tunnel began again on the other side. Suddenly three skeletons with glowing eyes, armed with swords and shields, appeared before them. This relieved, Mipha, because the only undead who did not frighten him were living skeletons. While Link and Zelda took care of the other two, the Zora attacked the third.

The monster charged Mipha, but she blocked him and retaliated with his spear, but he protected himself with his shield. She tried to hit him again, but still used her shield. Seeing that the front attack was unnecessary, Mipha jumped over the skeleton and kicked him in the back, killing him instantly. Mipha did not realize, however, that a zombie was behind her. Ready of his prey, the latter jumped on her and bit her. Mipha screamed in pain and struggled to finally free herself. Unfortunately, the zombie shouted, freezing her on the spot. Link then came to her rescue and eliminated him.

-Thank you, my love.

-The bite.

Don't worry, I can take care of myself before I become a zombie. I don't want to devour you, at least not this way, the zora joked.

An intense light covered her right hand and she touched her wound in the neck, which dissipated in a matter of seconds. Once she had taken care of her, our companions pass trought a another tunnel, but made of stone and rocks this time. They seemed to be finally back in a real mine. That meant that they were ready to leave. Link hoped that this was the case, as he was tired of this dark place. Never before had he set foot in such a place, even the ruined castle of Hyrule did not compare to it. He now understood why this temple had been sealed for so long and probably for good reason. The gorons should never have dug this mine and discover this temple. Besides, it was perhaps not the best way to go through this mine, for he had just reopened the passage for the undead, if Kass had not succeeded in closing the passage, of course. These horrors should never walk on the lands of Hyrule. Unfortunately, this mine was the only passage leading to the volcano. Suddenly Link realized that he and his friends were in a room in the temple again. This made him scream with rage.

-No, not an another room. Can we get out of here someday!

Link had enough and he wanted to get out of here. This place give him chills, even being the hero destined to defeat Ganon. Looking more the room, he was even more frightened. Of square shape, the room was empty and there was only a red carpet leading to a coffin. Link's face suddenly turned white as a sheet. No, everything, but not a vampire, it could not be possible. Link remembered that his parents were telling him stories about these monsters, young and he was constantly having nightmares. One of them was so horrifying that he would never forget it. He was in a forest and was trying to find his way. It was dark and the place was very quiet. Suddenly, a strange sound was heard and trembling with fear, Link tried to hide when a vampire attacked him by surprise.  
-Are you all right, Link, Mipha asked, tapping his shoulder.

Link jumped up and screamed in fear to finally apologize.

-I don't like this place, especially this coffin. How could the Gorons dig here?

-If Daruk would be here, he could certainly answer your question. However, the exit is on the other side of the demolished wall at the bottom left.

\- Very well Yonobo, let's get out of here as quickly as possible. If ever a vampire leaves the coffin, Link, I'll kill him with my light, joked Zelda.

Our heroes advanced when suddenly the shadow of a gigantic hand appeared above the princess. Before Link could warn her, a frightful hand grabbed her and flew off to the ceiling to begin to disappear. Zelda screamed with fear and thought the end was near when Link pulled an arrow on the Wallmaster. It then fell to the ground and multiplied in three and one of them leapt on the face of Zelda to aspire her vital essence. Fortunately, Yonobo arrived and gave a powerful punch that threw the hand against the wall. He then turned to Zelda, who was very pale and unconscious. Anxious, the goron ran to his aid.

Meanwhile, Link and Mipha were fighting fiercely the two wallmasters. One of them jumped on Mipha to try to catch her, but the zora pushed her spear deep into the monster. To her great astonishment, he did not die, but multiplied in three little hands. Mipha did not like this abomination. She was sure to have nightmares the next few nights. She was beginning to regret having come here rather than staying with Kass. Besides, why did he not come in? He could even have carried them to the volcano even though it was dangerous. Suddenly, Mipha realized that she had just killed two little hands. Even before she could react, she grabbed her face and sucked up some of her vital essence and eventually began to grow. Link then came to her rescue and eliminated the monster. Unlike Zelda, she was fine. When the fight ended, they ran to Zelda, still unconscious.

-She's still unconscious. I tried mouth-to-mouth, but it did not work.

-Let me do it, Mipha said suddenly before Link could say anything.

The Princess Zora approached her friend and made mouth to mouth. Link had strange images watching her do it. She seemed to want to kiss Zelda. The young man shook his head, no, she only tried to save her. Why had he had such a thought? Suddenly, Zelda woke up and started kissing Mipha, to finally realizing what she was doing. The two young women began to blush.

-Sorry, Mipha I thought it was Sidon who was kissing me.

-You know, though, that he's not here, and I did not kiss you at all. I made you mouth to mouth.

-Well, you seem to have let yourself go. You kiss very well.

\- I ... do not make me think of my brother this way please.

-You have probably the same lips as Sidon.

-Okay, that's enough, Zelda, are you okay?

-Yes sorry, Link. What happened to the horrifying hands?

Mipha explained the battle.

-When the hand brought me into the air, I was so scared. Thank you for saving me, Mipha. Someday we should ki...

-We should continue, sighed Link.

Mipha did not understand the problem of Zelda. She tried to save her life and the princess thought she was being kissed by Sidon. Yet the Zora was far from having done it or kissing her like her brother. Just thinking about it, she found it disgusting. She began to wonder if Zelda also had feelings towards women? She would be very disappointed to learn that Mipha was not interested. Yet she knew very well that she and Link had just married. Even though, Mipha had never tried with a woman and she actually felt like she had been taken by Zelda. Who knows, it might not disturb his lover. She shook her head suddenly.

-No, but what do I think? I stayed too long here.

Zelda looked at Mipha for a moment and strangely, she felt like she felt something about her. No, Mipha only saved her life, nothing more.Sidon missed her so much that Mipha made her think too much about him. At the same time, she realized that Mipha and her brother looked very much alike. Could this be the reason why she would suddenly have a crush on the zora? Since she no longer loved Link, her stories of love seemed more and more strange. She began to believe that the monstrous hand had eaten part of her brain.

-It's Sidon that I love and no one else. I'm still not bisexual and then being in love with two people is impossible. No, Mipha is only my friend, a sister, that's all. Anyway she's with Link, Zelda murmured.  
The two young women stopped looking at each other, too uncomfortable and followed their friends towards the exit. After a few minutes of walking in a tunnel, Link exploded the stones that blocked the passage and finally unveiled the sun. Mipha were very happy to be finally be out of the temple of the shadow. This place was begin to make her crazy. Once they got out of the mine, they realized that they were on the volcano. Suddenly he had an earthquake and Yonobo thought the volcano would erupt, but no, it seemed to come from the mine. Before he could see what was happening, a black smoke came out of the tunnel and touched Link, which threw him against a stone wall, and disappeared into the sky. Mipha ran to her lover to see if he was all right.

\- I have nothing sweet-hearth, except perhaps a little pain in the back.

Mipha magically examined his back, but he had nothing.

-What happened?

-You just released a former entity that was sleeping in a coffin or rather a prison. Yet I warned you.

Kass landed near our heroes and continued.

-You walked through the shadow temple and an old well where was locked up the monster. Now Ganon will have a new ally. You, the Gorons should have made a mine elsewhere.

-My people have a hard time listening to the warnings. You are right, I should have found another solution to go to the volcano, Yonobo defended himself.

-t's too late now, and it's also my fault, I did not dare to warn you more yesterday.

-Wait, yesterday?

-You've been here for a day, Master Link.

-The undead probably went out of the temple.

\- Do not fear Princess Mipha, I managed to block the entrance. We should do the same with the exit.

Link nodded and exploded the tunnel with his bombs.

-Now that it is done, we should go to the divine creature. However, what is the name of the entity you are talking about?

\- A long time ago, the Akkala region and Death Mountain areas were inhabited by two monsters, Volvagia and Bongo-Bongo. To defeat these enemies, the Gorons and the sheikah have allied themselves to defeat them and lock them up forever. They then founded each their village, vowing to always protect themselves. One day, a Link opened the door to the triforce, because he wanted to go in the future to eliminate Ganondorf. According to the legends, he would have come back from the future to prove Ganondorf's guilt in the present. He succeeded in waking Volvagia, but too young to eliminate him as in the future where he had gone, Darunia took care of himself and eliminated him. Despite its defeat, the volcano erupted several times, constantly changing the area including the village of Kakariko and finally destroying it completely. The rest of the story you know.

-So the entity is ...

-Bongo-Bongo. The Lord of the Shadow, Master Link. When Vah'Rudania will be functional again, it will have to be found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, I may have made small changes about the history of Volvagia and Bongo Bongo before the time of ocarina of time. Since the story takes place during the child timeline, Volvagia was never defeated by Link. That is why it is only Darunia who seems to have defeated him. As for Bongo Bongo lock up in a coffin, well, I know his prison was the well, but who knows what happening in 10 000 ans more years. Next chapter, we will see an old ennemis in Vah'Rudania et he want something.


	14. Watch out the fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link and his friends will find who is behind the volcano eruption and they will fight this ennemi.

Now on the volcano, our heroes climbed to the top and eventually reached Vah'Rudania. Strangely, it still didn't seem functional, but Zelda and Mipha felt an evil presence. Could it be the corruption of Ganon who is returning as in Vah'Ruta? Mipha hoped that wasn't the case, because she did not want to face another one.

-I'll stay outside to watch, Kass suggested.

-Very well, please be carefull.

On this, our heroes took their weapons and climbed a part of the mountain and the divine beast to finally enter. They then climbed to the top of the machine where the main control panel was located, probably the cause of the machine's shutdown. Otherwise, it could only be the heart of the machine full of corruption. However, it wasn't one of those answers. A strange man, much like the description of the one who had helped the hinox to the fortress become more powerful, stood in front of the control panel. Was he, then, the servant of Ganondorf, and doubtless the cause of the volcanic eruption? The latter, moreover, began to laugh and turned round.

-Well, here are the descendants of my master's murderer and those of his worst enemy. I am very surprised that you are two of them. The goddess must really be desperate.

-Who are you?

-Oh, I'm sorry, princess, I didn't tell you who I am. My name is Ghirahim, the servant of the great master Demise.

-You do not serve Ganondorf.

-Of course I serve him, he is one of those most successful creations, thanks to the reincarnation of his hatred.

-Demise?

-No, but do not tell me that the goddess never spoke to you about him? When Hyrule was created, my master and his army tried to get the power of the triforce. The goddess managed to defeat her army and locked her in a world of darkness, now called the twilight world. As for my master, he became an ignoble creature and was locked up in a prison. I did everything to try to free him, but the first of Links managed to destroy me and eliminate me. Demise, however, gave a curse to your descendants, that his hatred would one day reincarnate and fall on Hyrule.

He burst into laughter.

-And for thousands of years you have not succeeded in defeating this Ganon. It is really the hatred of my master. Imagine if he returned to this world and would help your sworn enemy to destroy it.

-We will not let you, said Link.

Ghirahim sighed.

-But I don't feel the spirit of your sword, Fi. Without it, you cannot defeat me.

-The two descendants of the goddess can.

-My work is soon to end and I will be delayed by three fools. That disappoints me.

-Your job?

-You zoras do not seem more intelligent than they used to be. The heat of the Lanelle desert remained in your brain during the restoration of the area.

-Do not talk about my wife that way!

Link charged his opponent, but the latter pulled out his sword and blocked him to finally pushed him away and threw him on the ground with a kick. Mipha and Zelda wanted to help him, but they were surrounded by flames.  
-Pitiful, how could you defeat Ganon? Regardless, with Volvagia in our army, he will be indestructible.

-That is the reason for the eruption.

-After his defeat and the disappearance of the prodigies, four of these sorcerers arrested the divine beasts and tried to use their energy, a phenomenal power to bring back old entities to life. The one of Vah'Ruta wanted to bring back Lord Morpha, the destroyer of the Zoras, but the invocation killed him. He succeeds however in resurrecting Waterblight Ganon. As for the others, well, they have joined their master, for it is I who accomplish their task now. I'm the cause of the eruption if you wanted to know. I had to remove the lava to unveil the temple of fire. Besides, thank you for the release of the lord of the shadow, it was not even planned.

-You talk too much!!!

Link ran back on Ghirahim, but he avoided it and touched him on the arm. Furious, our hero tried to hit him again. This time his enemy disappeared to appear behind him and touch him in the back. Link fell to the ground with his back in blood and Ghirahim approached him to finish him. He did not, however, expect Daruk's shield. The shock brought Ghirahim back a few steps, giving Link the opportunity to get up and attack him. His opponent made the same maneuver, but this time Link blocked with his shield to retaliate by touching his shoulder. Tired of losing his time, Ghirahim wrapped Link in a magic sphere. 

-Let me finish my invocation!

Ghirahim returned to the main control panel, when the girls and Link trying to struggle. He then pronounced demonic words which caused an earthquake. Suddenly, a blue glow enveloped the divine beast, which was in fact his energy. It was then sucked into the volcano, or rather the ancient temple of fire, which was no longer buried under the lava. Mipha could not believe it, this monster had just emptied the divine beast with all its energy, which was impossible. The Sheikah had merged the divine beast with an ancient magic, preventing it from being extirpated and used by malevolent men. However, what intrigued her was why Ganon had decided to use the divine beasts to resurrect the old entity, now and not 100 years ago? No doubt he believed that with the control of the divine beasts it would be sufficient or he could do nothing since the spirits of prodigies were always inside. Regardless, he had to be arrested, at least for the next two divine beasts, for it seemed too late for Vah'Rudania. They should however defeat the dragon.

The earthquake ceased and suddenly, a huge dragon as large and long as the three who were walking on Hyrule came out of the lava. Unlike Dinraal, Farosh and Naydra, his eyes were glowing, his teeth sharpened like razor blades, his dark red scales turned almost black and his hair burning and his head covered with a kind of metallic helmet. The titanic creature began to yell and spun around the volcano to create a circle of flame. Ghirahim laughed out loud.

-I succeeded, Volvagia is back. The Death mountain will be destroyed and Hyrule will burn. It is time for me to leave you, I have to go to the Rito region to release another ally of the master.

Ghirahim jumped down the machine and let our heroes imprisoned. If they did not soon release, Death mountain would be destroyed. To the relief of Zelda and Mipha, Yonobo and Kass came to their rescue. Using his wings, the Rito manages to clear the flames with the wind to allow the young women to go out. Meanwhile, Yonobo destroyed the magic sphere that wrapped Link. Our heroes then watched Volvagia, who was always flying around the volcano without realizing their presence.

-I think he is trying to put the volcano in a state of eruption so that it will completely destroy the mountain. If he succeeds, the Gorons and we will grill and become his meal.

-We must stop him. Yonobo, you are the descendant of Daruk, you must try to regain control of the divine beast and recover its energy by aspiring it from Volvagia.

-It's possible?

-The sheikahs had taken precautions. Mipha, Link, I'll help Yonobo. Try to distract Volvagia during this time.

-I don't know if we can keep him busy for a long time, but we'll try. My love climbs on my back, says Link.

Mipha wrapped her arms around his neck and Link pulled out his paraglider to use Revali's power. Once in the air, he tried to approach the dragon. Volvagia, who suddenly turned his attention to them, spat out the fire. Link managed to avoid the flames that would have burned the paraglider that would have caused a fatal fall. Now over their opponent, Mipha realeases her arm around her lover and pulled out her spear to throw herself directly on the dragon and plant it deep in his skull. Made of diamond, her lance could pierce his armor. The monster howled with pain and struggled to try to remove the zora.

Meanwhile, Link tied up his paraglider and shooted some explosive arrows on the dragon to finally take back his paraglider. The dragon was more and more furious and managed to get rid of Mipha who fell, leaving his lance in the skull of the monster. Link wanted to save his beloved, but she fell too fast. To his relief, Kass came to the rescue and grabbed the princess by the shoulders.

-You did not think I would let you die.

-Bring me up, Kass, I have to take my lance back.

Volvagia was even more angry, spat out the flames, but too fast, the Rito avoided them all. Once high, he dropped Mipha and she fell again on the dragon. This time she managed to pull her spear out and plant it several times in the skull to finally hurt him. At the same moment, a blue ray reached Volvagia. Yonobo had just taken control of Vah'Ruduania and resumed the energy stolen in the dragon. The latter began to howl with pain and lost all his power. When her work ended, Mipha jumped down and Kass caught her up. Volvagia wanted to burn them alive, but Link interrupted him by shooting an explosive arrow in his face. 

Having lost all the energy of the machine, Volvagia crashed into the lava and sank. Link landed on a stone platform and looked closely to realize that the dragon was actually under the lava probably burning. Kass, who was still holding Mipha with his talons, came to meet him.

-Link, I'm going to bring Mipha back to the divine beast and I'll pick you up afterwards.

-I agree, I would not move.

When Kass went to the divine beast, Link felt an earthquake. He turned and found that Volvagia was still alive. The latter now fixed our hero straight in the eyes, furious. The dragon howled and spat out the fire, but Link made Daruk's shield. He then avoided the blows of paws and long fire hair. Volvagia prepared to spit flames again, but Link threw a bomb into his throat and blew it out. Stunned, he collapsed his head on the platform. Equipping himself with the Daruk mass, Link began to hit Volvagia's head. Taking his mind back, the dragon raised his head and tried to spit fire again. He then made the same attacks and Link avoided everything again to throw another bomb into his throat. Once on the ground, he struck him fiercely at the head to finally finish it. Volvagia howled with pain and his body fell to dust to leave only his skull that fell into the lava.

Exhausted, Link decided to sit down for a moment and catch his breath. It had been a long time that he had not fought such an enemy and realized that he had not lost his way of fighting. Suddenly our hero heard Kass call him.

\- Master Link, Hylia be praised, you have managed to eliminate it. When we saw him coming back from the lava, Mipha was expecting the worst.

-As you can see, I'm fine. Let us return to the divine beast now.

Kass nodded and grabbed Link to bring him back to the divine beast. Yonobo was in front of the main control panel with Zelda. As for Mipha, she was seated, exhausted. When she saw Link, she got up and ran to him to jump into his arms and kiss him. The princess was very happy to see her lover safe and sound. When Kass brought her back to the beast and heard the howls of Volvagia to mean that he was still alive, Mipha worried about him and was afraid he would not survive. Yes, he was the hero of Hyrule, but his legendary sword no longer possessed any powers. She wondered how she could help him find them. Before invoking the dragon Ghirahim mentioned the name of Fi the spirit of the sword. Did she have to find her so she could help Link again? No matter, for now, they had to warn the Gorons of the good news.

-Bravo Yonobo, without you we would not have succeeded in defeating him.

-The problem is that I managed to regain its energy, but I do not know how to make it move. I know nothing of it even if I know that I am destined to replace my ancestor.

-I know a lot about the divine beasts, but unfortunately very little about controlling them. Sidon quickly learned of it, added Zelda.

\- My brother is clever and he has already accompanied me when I practiced myself.

-And as a new prodigy, I do not even know how to fight, Yonobo sighed.

Are you kidding me? You helped us a lot in the shadow temple. You fought the same creatures we did.

\- I know Link, but ...

-I know someone who can help you, Mipha said.

The zora closed her eyes and concentrated. If against the hinox at the fort she had succeeded in invoking her mother's spirit for a moment, she could surely do the same with Daruk. It was necessary, however, that he should stay longer in the world of the living to help his descendant. After a few minutes, Daruk's spirit appeared before Yonobo's astonished eyes. His ancestor gave him a smile and turned to Mipha, scratching his beard.

-Well, girl, I see that you are beginning to improve with your new powers. I even begin to envy you being among the living, Daruk joked.

-Daruk ...

\- Do not worry, unlike your mother, I will be able to stay among you a few hours and help my young descendant. 

-It's nice to see you again, Link said.

Daruk approached our hero and gave him a hug. Link felt a chills for a moment until the Goron let him go.

-Young man, I'm really proud of you. You have eliminated a great threat that could have burned all Hyrule. Luckily my people had offered you my mass.

\- According to the stories it was only the hammer ...

-Of Darunia who could eliminate him. Well, my mass has the same material. We have shared this from generation to generation.

-Daruk, I'm sorry for everything, Zelda said suddenly.

-Princess, stop, what happened 100 years ago is not your fault. Stop worrying and try to save Hyrule from the new Demise threat.

-He is still not there.

-You're going to have to stop Ghirahim. If he invokes ancient entities it is to enlarge the army of Ganon, but also to break old seals that could awaken him. However to prevent it the legendary sword must recover its powers and you will need help not just for machines and specters, but the twilight queen. The goddess wants to do everything to destroy the threat forever. It's still strange that she's been waiting all this time to do it.

\- Thank you for these tips, Daruk. Now...

-Yes, Link, it's time to help the new prodigy Goron.

Daruk approached Yonobo and invited him to follow him to the main control panel. Yonobo felt uncomfortable at being near his ancestor, one of the heroes of his people. Since his childhood he wanted it to be possible to meet him and here was an impossible dream come true. He was far from being a hero like him, but with his help he will no doubt. Unfortunately, the spirit of Daruk could not remain in the world of the living for a long time. The goron returned at the present moment to listen to his explanations. Yonobo finally succeeded in controlling the divine beast and went as close as possible to the goron refuge. Our heroes were anxious to announce the good news concerning Vah'Rudania and the death of Volvagia. Yonobo decided to not accompany them because he had Daruk with him and he did not want his people to see him.

-I was delighted to see you again. I sincerely hope that you will succeed in arresting Ganon this time. Know that if you invoke me in the final fight, I will be ready to fight. For now, I will help my descendant become a hero like me. Good luck.

\- What will be our next destination Link? Zelda asked.

-The forest of the koroks. The deku tree will probably help us with my sword.

-Let us first see the gorons.

Our heroes saluted their two friends and headed for the mine. Unlike their last visit, the gorons seemed less unhappy and lacked food. He looked at them with a smile. Would they already know that they are saved? It would be very likely after moving the divine beast. On arriving in front of the sanctuary, they noticed that the Gorons had dug a lot and that the chief now owned his own dwelling. On seeing his saviors, he congratulated them.

-Thank you for all my friends, thanks to you, Death mountain is saved and we can finally leave this mine or should I say our new village, without problem.

-It's official?

-Yes, and we are going to build a new Goron city as in the Darunia era.

-If you wish, I will ask my father to send zoras to help you.

-It would give me great pleasure, Princess Mipha.

-If you will, Princess, I will bring this message to your father.

-Good idea, Kass. Leave me just a moment.

Mipha and Link put all the necessary ingredients so that the zoras resisted the heat in a bag and gave it to the Rito.

-The alchemists of my father will be able to prepare the potions.

On this, our heroes left Death mountain to go to the lost woods while Kass left for the domain of the zoras. Arriving at the entrance of the wood, Link, Mipha and Zelda were equipped with torches to find their way to the Korok forest. They really hoped not to get lost in these woods and stay there for days or weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For me it was like a boss fight and temple of shadow last chapter was like a donjon. And it's was really fun for me to put Volvagia. Next chapter, our heroes will be in the lost woods.


End file.
